Eternal Shadows
by Lauren Ballard
Summary: Sequel to New Love. Alice is on the hunt for a mysterious vampire that is believed to be able to bring the dead back - but at what cost? How far will Alice go to save her brother Emmett? Meanwile, Jasper hides secrets that could endanger them all...
1. Chapter One

**Here it is - the sequel! Wooaah! Hooray! **

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter One**

Bella

* * *

After a year already, Bella still mourned over Emmett's death.

She had reluctantly continued attending school, but nothing was the same. Her old friends barely ever talked to her, and every lunch break she sat on the farthest table with Jasper and Alice.

As summer approached, their absence was more frequent as the weather got hotter and sunnier. On the days that they weren't there, Bella sat alone.

It was a sunny day when her friends Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley joined her at lunch.

"Hey." Jessica chirped. "How are you?" Angela took her place beside Bella, and Jessica across from her. Without waiting for an answer, she hurried on.

"I can't believe graduation is so soon! We've barely spent like _any _time together. Hey, so Bella, you never told us where you're going next year..." Bella tuned out as she continued babbling. Angela smiled apologetically and placed a hand on top of hers.

"Hey," she murmured over Jessica's prattle. "How are you?" She meant of course, how Bella was coping with Emmett's death. She managed a smile at her friend.

"I'm okay, thanks." She replied. Jessica's talking was cut off as another figure joined them at the table. The three girls looked up at Mike Newton, who sat next to Jessica.

"Hey guys." He greeted them. When his gaze drifted to Bella, he quickly looked away. Eric Yorkie also joined them, grinning as he slid into a seat next to Angela. The table was now...crowded. Everyone was talking at once – Eric telling his usual unfunny jokes, Angela talking about the finals, Mike and Jessica talking, and everyone occasionally starting a conversation with Bella.

When lunch ended, she left the lunch room in a better mood.

**OoOoOoO**

Maybe she really _could _move on.

As soon as the bell rang in Bella's final class, students were up and exiting before she could stand. Mr. Ellisworthe, her math teacher, yelled over the many voices in the crowd of students to remember their homework.

Bella closed her textbook silently and stacked her pile of worksheets neatly before picking them all up and making her way through the empty classroom. When she reached the door, she heard familiar voices arguing. Curiously, Bella opened the classroom door and stepped out, gently closing it behind her.

The two voices became clearer, and she recognised Lauren Mallory and Jessica snapping at each other. A small crowd had gathered to watch, but most kept their distance. The day was officially over, so most people just wanted to go home.

"...you can't choose my friends, Lauren!" Jessica finished whatever she was yelling.

"No," Lauren snapped. "But I _can _choose _mine._ And maybe I don't want to be friends with you if you're hanging with _certain people._" Jessica gasped and glared at Lauren, who flipped her white-blonde hair behind her small shoulders.

"Bella is my _friend. _And if that's the way you treat friends, maybe I don't want to be yours, either!" Jessica yelled, stepping closer. Bella didn't like Lauren – she never did, but this fight _had _to stop. The two girls were now standing closer; Jessica used her height advantage to look down at Lauren spitefully. She lowered her voice.

"Listen, Jessica, you're making a _huge _mistake." Lauren growled. "You do _not _want me as an enemy." The entire time, Bella was standing frozen in the doorway of her classroom. The halls started to clear, and only a few lingered to watch their fight.

"Well I don't want you as a friend either!" Jessica snapped. "_Bitch..._" she continued in a whisper, barely loud enough for Bella to hear. Lauren gasped and stepped back before leaning forward again, putting the full force of her body into slapping Jessica. Luckily, the taller girl, with fast reflexes, was able to jump backwards in time. Lauren's hand flew through the air, and she was thrown off balance, tumbling forward into Jessica, who stepped out of the way.

Her foot lingered, however, and Lauren tripped as she tried to regain her balance, and fell face-first on the ground. Students laughed and some walked away. Jessica smirked and walked towards the exit. Everyone had left except Bella, who walked slowly over to Lauren, who had turned over and was now dusting off her blue jeans and brushing her hair behind her ears.

Bella approached her and offered Lauren a hand, but she simply glared and stood. She took a deep breath and walked down the empty hallway, boots clattering. Bella sighed and walked in the opposite direction to her locker.

**OoOoOoO**

Charlie was surprised to see Bella in such a good mood.

Well, she wasn't immediately happy, but at least she wasn't sulking or shutting him out. She cooked dinner that night, much to Charlie's delight. There was no football came to watch that night, so he ate at the table and talked with Bella.

"So..." he began, breaking the awkward silence. "How was school?"

"Good, thanks." Bella nodded slowly and continued to eat. Silence fell again, and the only noise was the occasional car passing outside and Charlie slurping his spaghetti. The rest of the night passed peacefully – and for once, normally.

Bella's good mood continued as she crept up to bed, pulling out a much-read and abused copy of _Wuthering Heights_, and switched on the lamp at her bedside table.

At some point of reading, Bella felt herself falling asleep, and barely managed to fold up the corner of her page before she drifted into sleep.

**OoOoOoO**

Yet again, she awoke screaming.

It seemed that not even a mildly pleasant day could cure her nightmares. She felt fear and pain wash through her from the dream, and her screams died down into sobs. This happened _every _morning. Everything would hit Bella at once - the fact that Emmett was...dead, and she'd never see him again. Not really. Pictures wouldn't do him justice.

She'd never hear his voice again - never be able to tell him that she loved him. She really did. Breaking up with him last year was only Bella being a coward. She was too afraid of the pain she thought she would experience if Emmett really _did _decide that he loved Rosalie more.

But those thoughts were gone now - in fact, she stopped doubting his love the moment he died to protect her.

Bella drew in a shaky breath, and felt a warm tear roll down her red cheek. She sniffed quietly and lay back down, closing her eyes to avoid any other tears escaping.

"Bella?" a small voice asked. Bella gasped and let her eyes fly open while quickly sitting up. At the foot of her bed, Alice stood, looking worried.

"Oh," Bella wiped a tear from her eye as it formed, smiling weakly. "Hey." she murmured. Alice opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. The motion was barely visible. She walked the two steps to Bella's side and sank down to sit beside her. She wrapped her arms around Bella.

"It's okay, Bella." Alice whispered as Bella let herself cry. Finally, she let all that she had been holding back from everyone else out. She sobbed miserably, leaning on Alice.

"Let it out," she murmured. Bella loved Alice as a sister - and never wanted to lose her. She realised that even vampires could die, and now worried more of Alice's safety. Alice cared for her as well, and that was something Bella would never take for granted.

Bella lost track of time, but when she finally stopped crying she looked up into Alice's large, gold eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. Alice murmured something along the lines of 'it's okay', and hugged her tighter.

When Bella finally got out of bed, she staggered and reached out to her chair for support. When the dizziness passed, she slid into the chair and clicked a few times on the mouse. The old computer booted up and the screen finally turned on.

Bella's eyes shot to the bottom-right corner, where it showed the time.

"Eleven! Crap! I'm _so _late for school!" she cried, jumping out of her chair. Alice's hand landed gently on her shoulder.

"Relax, Bella. It's saturday today - that means no school." she assured her. Bella relaxed and sighed in relief. Alice grinned and laughed quietly. Bella smiled, too.

"So," Alice flopped onto her bed, sitting upright. "What do you want to do today?"

* * *

**First Fun Chapter - check! **

**Sorry it's a little short - I make ALL my first chapters short... xD**

**Review! (SuperMegaAwesomelyHugePLEASE?)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry it took so long to update - Jeez, it's been months, hasn't it! Well, here's the chapter...**

Jasper

Lyreco's death seemed so long ago.

But it had happened, and the Hostium was lost for a new leader. No one could agree – and so for a few months the group's only action was to argue.

The night that she killed Lyreco, Francesca escaped easily, taking with her the knowledge of how to create the weapon against vampires. Veronica, Timothy, and Jasper didn't tell the others of the Hostium about these small weapons. Mostly it was fear of spies, but also they were worried that they may be misused.

Just a few months before, Veronica had stepped up to suggest Jasper to be their new leader. After all, he _was _Lyreco's second in command. A lot of people listened to him, and he could teach a lot of the Hostium's vampires to fight. Others disagreed.

They claimed that he was too young and inexperienced. That brought Jasper to tell them his history – many listened, and were fascinated by the scars all over him.

Those that didn't want him as their leader rethought. Some supported him, and some opposed him.

Finally, after a few lives lost in useless squabbles, Jasper became leader of the Hostium - the Resistance against the Aeternas.

OoOoOoO

Jasper's meetings with the Hostium became more frequent, and he was running out of excuses for his frequent absences.

Alice didn't seem to notice – she was always caught up in something else. But Jasper suspected that it was probably nothing serious. She always seemed anxious around the other Cullens though, he noticed that without his gift. Finally, Jasper caught her on the phone one day. He had silently followed her out into the woods, merely curious as to what she was doing. By the way she ran it was clear that she wasn't hunting.

Jasper kept a good distance, careful not to disturb anything around him. As he listened, he heard the little click of buttons and some leaves rustling ahead.

There was a barely audible ring. Alice was on the phone.

"...Alice, I have something new." A quiet voice spoke on the other line, excitement laced in her words.

"What is it, Arina?" Alice said flatly.

"Lyreco," Arina said. The mere mention of his name sent Jasper's mind reeling. Alice knew of Lyreco?

"He's one of the Aeternas. But he's dead. He was killed a year ago – no one knows how. But his body was found in Seattle. And...that's about it." Arina finished.

"That's it? How is that meant to help me? Whoopee, he's dead," Alice said dryly. "That's not exactly leading us to Lucifer." Jasper couldn't move. How did Alice and her friend 'Arina' know of the Aeternas, Lyreco, and Lucifer? He felt a chill go down his spine. Why was Alice looking for Lucifer?

"Sorry. That's all I found. At least it's something new." Arina replied. Alice sighed.

"Okay. Thanks, Arina." She hung up, and Jasper heard the little click of her phone closing. He walked silently the few steps up to Alice, who was slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Alice?" he whispered. She spun around quickly, eyes wide.

"How do you know about the Aeternas?" Alice's face faltered for a second, and she quickly closed her open mouth.

"I...what? What are you talking about?" Jasper could sense her unease and lie too easily.

"Alice. Please don't lie to me. How do you know about the Aeternas? And...Lyreco?" Jasper pleaded. She bit her lip and looked away.

"Uh..." Alice murmured. Jasper sighed in annoyance.

"Alice -" he began.  
"Jasper, how do _you _know?" she demanded. At that moment, he very nearly blurted everything. He stopped himself just in time and tried to think up an excuse.

"I..." Jasper mumbled. Could he tell her? Jasper trusted Alice absolutely – even with his own life. But if she knew of the Hostium, the Aeterna would classify her as one of them...and that put her in grave danger.

"I can't...tell you." He managed. Alice folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyebrows, looking outraged.

"You can't _tell_ me? Why? When have we ever kept things from each other?" she snapped, taking a step closer to Jasper.

"Now! You should have told someone about this!" he said, volume rising.

"Just like _you _did?" Alice countered.

"Look, Alice," Jasper leaned closer, nearly whispering. "This knowledge is dangerous. Tell me how you know, and why you're looking for them." He said calmly, sensing her annoyance. Alice lost her scowl and searched Jasper's face for any hint of how he knew. No such luck. Defeat and guilt floated around her, and she spoke smoothly.  
"I know...because I had a vision," Alice took a deep breath. "About one of the Aeternas. Lucifer. I'm looking for him...well, because he, um, might be able to -"

"He won't save Emmett." Jasper cut her off in a cold tone. There was no way he'd let her go to Lucifer, or for that matter, _any _of the Aeternas.

Alice hesitated for a few seconds before again speaking. Her eyes searched his face, but found no doubt in his previous words.

"But...I _saw _him!" Alice grasped Jasper's wrists desperately. "What if we could bring Emmett back? Don't you want that?" Her large amber eyes seemed to beg him on their own, and Jasper's mind reeled.

Having Emmett back would be wonderful. No one would have to go through the pain of losing him. _But_, another part of Jasper contradicted, _the citizens of Forks think him to be dead. _A weak point, but it was still true. What would humans think if they saw Emmett alive again, after it his death had been publicly announced. They thought he had suffered from heart failure. Carlisle had been sure that no one checked thoroughly enough to notice that his heart had beat before his death.

"Alice..." Jasper found his voice again. "Lucifer didn't name himself after the devil for nothing. His prices are too high, and he _cannot _be trusted." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Alice's eyes widened as if she were remembering something. A sense of dread washed through her, and when her mouth opened to speak, sound didn't come out until her second try. If she were human, it seemed that she'd be crying.

"I know...I saw. I just...didn't want to believe it." She whispered, seeming to give up so easily. "I – The man... in my vision - he died for Lucifer to bring someone back." He eyes met Jasper's.

"Oh, _God._" Hope seemed to shatter inside of her as vision flicked through her eyes.

"Alice," Jasper whispered, pulling her into a comforting embrace. He felt Alice bury her face in his shoulder. She had known all along, but had ignored that part of her vision in her growing hope to save Emmett. But she couldn't. All that she had held back, all her grief for her lost brother, she finally let out.

He didn't know how long they stood there in silence. They never let go of each other, even after Alice had stopped crying.

Warmth on Jasper's back alerted him to what was around him and he pulled back slightly to glance around. Looking at Alice, a bright light flashed in his eyes, but they adapted instantly to what he saw. It was hard to look away, but he saw that behind her the tiny clearing in the forest was clearly visible in the light of the sun. A light reflected on to the trees like some sort of disco ball, but it was all coming from Jasper and Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she whispered, making his gaze dart back to her face. "Don't you trust me?" she went on. "I know I didn't tell you that... _I _knew, but I thought you would try to stop me. But why did you keep this from me?" Pain lingered in her voice and her expression was hurt.

"_Of course _I trust you. But I have my reasons for not telling you. It's for your safety." Alice didn't seem to believe Jasper, and looked down.

"Please, you have to understand, I _can't _tell you!" he begged. Alice didn't speak for a few moments, and it seemed that he couldn't sense any emotions radiating from her.

**Finally, she stepped back and faced Jasper, glaring.**

"If you trust me, if you _love _me, you'd tell me! You wouldn't be keeping things from me, _no matter what. _And my _safety_? Am I supposed to believe that? I don't _care._ A little explanation won't kill me!" Alice yelled. Jasper closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Alice -" when he opened his eyes, Alice was gone.

* * *

**Short chapters, slow progress!**

** Working on it..!**

** Review! :)**

* * *

** Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter Three

**No reviews on the last chapter... :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

April

So much had changed in only a year.

To start with, April was still coping with Emmett's death. She had only had him for a few days, but he was her _brother._

Secondly, she no longer thought of Jason Dave as a father. He had betrayed her and her friends for Francesca, and was helping her all along. After he had turned, however, he went for redemption from April and the Cullens by helping to rescue them – a plan that didn't work so well. Shortly after, he had left Forks, leaving his distraught wife alone with only the comfort of April who was still just a normal human girl in Christina's knowledge.

April suppressed a sigh of frustration as she dug under her unused mattress for her diary. Only recently had she started writing, but it had become a habit quickly. Instead of the cheesy '_Dear Diary_' she wrote it like a journal, stating the date and events, occasionally adding what she thought.

Finally, she found the small brown book and yanked it out, causing it to spread open and wrinkle some unwritten-in pages. Without trouble April found a black pen on her desk and bounced onto her bed, already flipping back to the page she was currently on.

_Monday 19__th__ October_

_Skipping school today – it's become a habit. I'm thinking about dropping out altogether. What's the use of it anyway? I have forever to learn if I want. But I know Christina won't let me – after Jason's 'disappearance' she has been desperate for normal. She doesn't want to be the sympathised wife of a missing husband, or the mother to a delinquent, school-skipping teen. Her tolerance with me has lowered, and it's getting harder to squeeze hunting into my life when Christina has a need to know _everything. _The Cullens have been more of a family than her, but I forget that they understand what I am. Isabella Swan doesn't stop by their house anymore. I guess she has no reason to, what with Emmett gone. A year after and she still hasn't healed. In my opinion, it's ridiculous. She'd known Emmett for two months yet it's taking more than a year to move on! Oh, I forgot to mention this – I gave up home-schooling. Christina wasn't much of a teacher, anyway._

April heard nearly silent footsteps out in the hallway, and snapped her diary shut. Christina's quiet breaths came up to her door, and April used her advantage in speed to tuck her diary away and disappear into a corner before Christina could turn the handle on the door.

She stepped in and looked around the room tentatively, but sighed in relief when she didn't see April in there. She probably expected that she was at school already.

When Christina left, April did too, only using her bedroom window as an exit. Before she landed her eyes did a quick sweep of the area, looking for anyone that might have seen her descent. A movement in a window across the street caught her eye and she ducked behind the fence to look closer. Inside was someone April recognised from school. Mike Newton. He didn't look himself – he appeared to have seen her land unharmed from the window, but didn't look too shocked. In fact, he looked grim and he turned away from her, walking back into whatever room he was in.

April swore under her breath and contemplated what to do about it.

_I can't just barge in there and force him not to tell anyone..._she thought, biting her lip.

_Who will believe him anyway? _April mused. Shaking her head slightly, she started walking down the street at a tedious human pace, following a familiar route to the woods. As she passed a couple teenagers, a thought occurred to her. Why hadn't Mike been at school? He certainly didn't seem sick, and he wasn't one for avoiding school. April shrugged off her mental debate and crossed the road, circling around the back of the houses and into the thick trees and vegetation.

As she got farther, the trees were plentiful and certainly taller. There were no animals in her immediate area, only a few passing birds or hiding insects and rodents. Her throat felt dry and burned with a need for blood, something she couldn't suppress any longer.

April took a deep breath and closer her eyes, opening her other senses to everything around her. Somewhere, heavy hooves lazily clomped around, and she smelled fresh blood pounding through an animal's veins. Farther away to the east, water was running. It was the little stream that she passed frequently. April opened her eyes again and let herself ghost in the direction of the blood. As she got closer, more details flowed to her.

She was stalking two huge elk, both females. They were just leaving the stream, muzzles wet. Their long necks were bare, and their slow heartbeats seemed to invite April closer. Instincts kicked in, and she silently came up behind one of them. Right as she jumped the closest elk, something collided with her in mid air. Two snarls ripped through the air, one distinctly her own. It was dangerous for anyone to be near while a vampire hunted, and it took a few minutes for April to calm down enough to see her companion.

The elk had fled, but she didn't stand alone. She recognised Alice Cullen glaring at her, only a few metres away. Her pale arms were folded across her chest, and her face was twisted in a scowl.

"What the hell, April?" she growled.

"I should say the same!" April retorted.

"I could have killed you! What were you doing?" Alice demanded. She stopped when she saw April's black fathomless eyes and stepped back.

"Exactly what _you _were, although I don't purposely interfere when others hunt." She spat.

"How could I have not sensed you here?" Alice wondered aloud, her glare gone.

"Maybe you were just being an idiot and not paying attention." April growled, turning and speeding off in the direction of the stream without waiting for a reply. She suspected that there would be animals at the stream, because that's where she usually hunted.

Disappointment and agitation crossed her face as she found the area empty, and Alice came up cautiously behind her.

"I've been out for ages," Alice said grimly. "There's nothing. Those two elk were the first animals I've seen for a day now. Aside from the, uh, squirrels." April glanced over at her and noticed her fidgeting, lost in her own thoughts.

"That doesn't make sense – it's October, they can't be fricking hibernating!" she yelled in frustration. "Where _are _they?"

"I don't know, April! But..." Alice trailed off, biting her lip.

"What?" April demanded, facing her.

"I found some dead animals. All drained of blood completely. I – I think there are other vampires in town."

**...**

Carlisle was no help whatsoever.

Under Alice's suggestion, they had gone back to the Cullens' house to talk to him, suspecting other 'vegetarian' vampires in the area.

"Impossible." Carlisle protested. "We would've found them."

"Oh yeah," April said dryly. "Just like you found me." She was in a particularly bad mood, partly because she was incredibly thirsty, and also because she was still annoyed with Alice.

"She's got a point," Jasper joined in the conversation, not meeting anyone's gaze. His eyes drifted past everyone except Alice.

"Maybe these vampires are hiding, like April did." He suggested.

"These?" April repeated. "How do we know that there is more than one?"

"How could _one _vampire destroy most of Forks' animal population so quickly?" Esme called from the kitchen. She could obviously hear their conversation, but didn't join them in the living room.

Everyone noticed Jasper look down and fidget, and so all eyes were on him.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked. "Do you know something about this?"

"Yes, Jasper, is there something you're not telling us?" Alice put spiteful emphasis in her latter words, standing and glaring at Jasper. He didn't meet her eyes.

"No." He mumbled. "Excuse me." Jasper cast one last apologetic glance at Alice before disappearing from the room. A gust of wind drifted in as he opened and shut the front door. Alice also stormed off – but she went upstairs. Carlisle frowned, and April looked innocently confused.

"What...?" she trailed off, looking at Carlisle. He gave a slight shrug.

"I don't know. But we need to focus on the problem at hand. Until we discover who is doing this, we'll have to hunt outside of Forks. And in small groups – we don't know who these vampires might be." Carlisle stood abruptly and disappeared into the kitchen to join Esme, and left April sitting on the wide leather sofa. She grumbled a jumbled insult at the Cullens and stood, making her way to the door.

Naturally, it was unlocked. Vampires didn't really fear burglars. April pushed it open and felt the wind whip against her skin, but not with any temperature. Not bothering to close the front door behind her, she bounded down the stairs and into the trees, opening her senses to what was around her.

"...can't hunt here! They're getting suspicious." April caught some words from what sounded like Jasper's voice, but he was at least a mile away. She jumped to the top of a nearby tree in a second and silently leapt to the next. Finally, she could see him. Jasper stood in front of a tree, facing someone who had their back to April. From what she could see, the girl had porcelain white skin and ash blonde curls that grew to her waist, which was covered by pale green shorts. Her shirt was covered by a grey hooded jumper.

"I know, Jasper! I've been telling them that, but Travis has convinced us – well not me and Tim – that it's okay to hunt in Spoons!" the girl complained. At her mistake in _Forks_' name, April nearly laughed aloud, but contained it to a grin. Jasper, however, wasn't amused.

"Well then I guess I'll have to talk with Travis. Oh, it's _Forks_." He muttered, starting to pace. Just then, a figure emerged from the shadows surrounding them. Jasper and the girl didn't seem to notice, and had gone into deep conversation.

The man that stepped forward was unfamiliar to April, even though he was looking right at her. He walked past Jasper, _right _in his line of sight, and Jasper didn't even look at him. He seemed oblivious and continued arguing with the girl. The strange man kept walking until he was a few metres from the tree April was perched on, and looked up at her. She backed up the slightest bit, but didn't move her gaze.

Suddenly, April felt a strange rush of thoughts sweep through her mind – memories. Somehow she knew, this man was the vampire Lyreco, a former Aeterna – whatever that was – and the previous leader of the Hostium. Francesca, also a former Aeterna, had murdered him with his own newly invented weapon against vampires.

April gasped as all of Lyreco's memories flooded into her, and grabbed a nearby branch for support. She had no idea what was happening, and soon found herself running back towards the Cullens' home, images still flashing past her eyes.

When she arrived, she was breathing heavily. Not from exhaust, but from fear and shock. April crumpled against the outside wall of the house, trying to make sense of what her mind was receiving. Her hand dug into the wall behind her, causing dust to fall on her fingers. A figure in front of her made April quickly lift her shaking head up to see them. It was Lyreco.

"Wh-What are you doing to me?" she whispered. It was all she could manage. April felt as if she was having the world's worst migraine, and she ached all over. Not to mention her burning thirst.

_I am doing nothing. _His voice seemed to voice itself inside her mind, and his lips didn't move.

"Well then what's h-happening?" April demanded weakly.

_Your gift is awakening. _

"Gift? What do you mean?" she mumbled.

_You possess the power to communicate with me – to break the barrier between the living and the dead. _Lyreco explained.

"I don't understand!" April cried.

_My darling, how do you think you are talking to me now, if I have died? _With those final words, Lyreco stepped back and seemed to fade into darkness.

Since Lyreco's appearance, an hour had passed.

It turned out that Carlisle, Esme, and Alice weren't home, and Jasper wasn't coming. April was sitting, unmoving, on the same leather sofa, pondering over what happened. Her first thought was, _I'm insane. _

She wouldn't believe that she had just _spoken with the dead. _It was impossible.

_But,_ she countered mentally. _Seeing the future and mind reading are meant to be impossible too. _But why would her gift only surface _now_? Why not in the past years? And why did it have to be something so _useless _as talking to the dead!  
_Useless? Why would you think that? _Lyreco's voice spoke in her mind. April was still new to him doing this, and it made her jump.

"Well how could it _possibly _help? Oh, yippee, I get someone dead to talk to!" she said dryly.

Manners, _girl. I may not be living – if I ever was in my immortality – but I still expect some respect. _Lyreco paused. _I can help you._

"Again: _how_?" April asked.

_No other vampire can sense me as you do, and therefore I can observe and watch whatever I wish. This may be helpful in what is coming._ Lyreco didn't elaborate, and April frowned.

"What do you mean, 'What is coming'?" she asked.

_Now _that _I cannot help you with. You must discover that yourself._

"You've _got _to be kidding me! Now you sound like some sort of fortune-teller!" April groaned.

"_Helping _me would be telling me about that!" she complained.

_I apologize, Alicia, but some things I must not interfere with._

A sudden idea occurred to April.

"Could I...Could I speak to my brother, Emmett?" she whispered.

_Yes._

**OoOoh! Will April get to speak to Emmett? **

**Review! (UberSuperMegaGiantHugePLEASE!)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Zero reviews... ;'( hoping for a better outcome from this...****

* * *

**

Chapter Four

**Bella**

_Everyone _seemed to notice Mike's absence.

"Hey do you know where Mike is today?"

"Is Mike sick or something?"

"Where's Mike Newton?"

"Is Michael skipping school?"

His name flew around the school, and Bella was honestly impressed. She had no idea that Mike was so popular amongst the students.

_Well, _Bella noted. _Girls. _Every time Mike had tried to ask Bella out on a date, she had always refused or made up an excuse. Most girls in her year crushed on him, and thought she was insane for turning him down.

"I wonder where Mike is," Angela mused. Ben and her were seated at their usual lunch table, and she spoke as Jessica and Bella joined them, having just come out of Spanish class. Bella sat while Jessica caught the attention of someone across the lunch hall.

"Where is he?" she mouthed. The reply she received made Jessica frown and sink into her seat.

"Probably skipping or something," Ben suggested. "You know, near the finals and all...we don't need school that much."

"We're near the finals, and that's why we need our lessons more than ever – practice and revision!" Angela stated, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Bella, have you decided where you want to go?" Jessica asked. She obviously meant college, and to be honest, Bella hadn't thought about it. At all.

"Yeah, you're cutting really close to the end of the year..." Angela trailed off.

"I've narrowed it down to two," Bella sighed. In truth, she wasn't really focussed on her future.

"Pacific Lu-Lutheran University," she stumbled over her words. "And, uh, Sierra Nevada College." As soon as the names were out, Angela was babbling about them – this girl seemed to know _everything _about colleges. Bella's mind wandered elsewhere, however. Her gaze wandered around the room, until she caught sight of something, or rather, some_one._

Who she saw made her gasp, and her eyes widened. She could no longer hear the roar of students talking, and was focussed on who she saw. The few people around him seemed to notice him, too, and their reactions were similar. How long had it been since she'd seen him? A year? Longer? He continued walking through the room, silencing pupils by his very presence.

It was clear now that he was heading towards Bella, but she couldn't force words out of her dry mouth. Finally, she choked out,

"Edward."

**April**

April had decided not to tell the Cullens about her newly discovered 'gift' just yet. Her frequent quarrels with Alice were enough – she didn't want them thinking that she was insane.

_Well, _April thought. _I don't _think _I'm insane. _She had been focussed on her thoughts so intensely that she didn't notice someone materialize in front of her. When she did, however, April jumped backwards.

"Damn it, you've got to stop scaring me like that!" she complained, relaxing as she saw a familiar face. Lyreco shook his head in disappointment.

"What kind of vampire are you, if you do not notice my coming?" he said. "If in battle, you'd die immediately."

"Well I'm not exactly planning for combat anytime soon!" then April hastily added, "Am I?" She meant it.

"Alicia," Lyreco chastised. "I have told you – I cannot reveal anything further than the present."

"Well then why won't you tell me how I can speak to Emmett?" April demanded. Lyreco had been avoiding answering that.

"I cannot tell you." He replied flatly.

"But you just said -"

"When I say I _cannot tell you_, I do not simply mean that I refuse to. I am not an expert on communication with the dead, although I am amongst them. You will have to find your brother by yourself." Lyreco explained.

"Can't you help me at all?" April begged. Lyreco seemed to consider this for a moment before speaking.

"If I knew a way, I would." He murmured solemnly.

"Can't you like – talk to your fellow...dead?" April asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Currently she was in the Cullens' house while they were out – something that they never minded. Carlisle was at work, and Esme was probably with him. April definitely knew that Alice and Jasper were at school. If anyone were to wander in at this moment, they'd think that she was crazy, talking to what they'd see as air.

"Not amusing," Lyreco narrowed his eyebrows. "No, I cannot."

April sighed in defeat and looked slightly upwards.

"Okay...here goes nothing." She muttered. April noticed a clock on the wall, and took note of its time. With her mind, she imagined Emmett. She visualized him in her mind, willing him to _come_.

What came in response was not at all what she expected. In truth, she didn't expect anything to happen, but something did.

April couldn't describe the feeling that overwhelmed her mind – it wasn't painful, but instead...dark. It seeped into her thoughts and froze her state of mind temporarily. Everything seemed to be silenced, and out of the darkness came a faceless, very familiar voice.

_No, Alicia._ Emmett's voice commanded through her mind. April didn't know where it came from – and couldn't think straight anyways.

_Emmett! _She directed the thought at Emmett, somehow knowing that he could hear.

_Don't do this, Alicia. Don't attempt to speak to me._ The whisper floated through April's blackened mind in Emmett's voice.

_But why? _She mentally cried. _I want this! _

_I don't._ Her brother's thought was harsh. She felt his presence fading, and panicked.

"_Emmett!_" this time April heard herself speak. Her eyes were shut, but she could feel coldness against them.

"Please, Emmett, don't leave!" she cried.

_Goodbye, Alicia. _His final words drifted to her mind, and April felt him disappear completely. As quick as it had appeared, the darkness was gone. Choking on a sob, she opened her eyes.

Lyreco had vanished, and she caught sight of a black mist that flooded the room for only a second before that vanished too. Subconsciously, she looked up at the clock, eyes widening. There was no way her eyes could have tricked her, and what she read off of the small blue clock amazed her. Since she had checked before, which seemed like hours ago, only a single second had passed. April blinked several times and looked again, just in time to see the second hand go forward.

She released a shaky breath and clung on to the counter for support.

"Lyreco?" April called weakly. And right on cue, Lyreco appeared before her. Looking at him, she took in more detail. His black hair hung around his face loosely, framing a deathly white face. His eyes were a shocking silver that seemed to move and change colour slightly every second.

Lyreco wore surprising attire that didn't fit his personality at all – a brown leather jacket over a black dress shirt. His lower half sported casual jeans and boots, all which fit the clothing category of someone...well, _younger _than him.

Truthfully, if April didn't know who he _really _was, he'd look like a normal guy to her. He looked as if he had been turned around the age of twenty, although April never thought of Lyreco as that. Finally, she noticed a thin black haze that seemed to surround him, sticking with him as me moved.

"Yes?" his tone was annoyed.

"What...what just happened?" April murmured.

"You called on a spirit. Your brother's." Lyreco stated simply.

"But...What was that mist? It..." she trailed off.

"What mist?" Lyreco frowned, but waved a hand in dismissal of the subject.

"Did you hear him, too?" April asked, meeting his eyes. After a few moments, he nodded slowly.

"I did."

"Why did he leave?" April cried out suddenly. "He said he didn't _want_ to speak with me!"

"Perhaps he didn't." Lyreco mused.

"But I don't understand? Why?" April sobbed, sinking onto her knees. She couldn't believe that she had actually managed to make contact with Emmett - but didn't see why he refused to speak with her. A shiver went down April's spine, and she felt coldness spread across her skin. When she had finally stopped her tearless outburst, the April looked up. Lyreco was gone again.

...

After sitting there for so long, April finally realised what she felt.

Cold.

She had nearly forgotten the feeling - vampires _couldn't_ get cold. But this chill seemed to be inside of her, and it felt like unseen forces were pushing at her skull. Gritting her teeth, April lifted her hands instinctively and clawed at her head, trying to make the pain go away. All the while she was moaning in pain.

April managed to grab the kitchen counter slightly above her, and pulled herself up, breathing heavily.

_Fresh air, _she thought. _That's what I need. _Of course, April knew that she didn't. As a vampire, she only needed one thing: blood. Whatever was happening to her wasn't normal for a vampire, and it set her into a panic.

When April exited the kitchen, she felt the pain in her head lift a little, but the coldness didn't leave. She kept walking until she reached the back door. It was still perfectly sunny outside, and most of it seeped through the thick trees behind the Cullens' house.

April pushed open the door and was greeted by a gentle breeze that carried a sickly sweet scent. She inhaled sharply, and realised how _thirsty _she was. Her throat felt as if it were on fire, and she tore off after the scent.

**Bella**

Everyone gawked as Edward Cullen, the mysterious boy who had ditched school out of misery, approached Bella's table. He smiled briefly, and set a hand on the top of the empty seat next to Bella, who couldn't stop staring at him with wide eyes.

"May I sit with you?" his voice filled the entire, speechless room. His voice, Bella noted, hadn't changed. His polite question was directed at her friends, and Angela quickly snapped her mouth closed and nodded slowly, looking at Bella. Edward sat down, and whispers finally erupted around them.

"Edward..." Ben seemed surprised. Who wasn't? "I thought you, uh, left school..." he trailed off. He seemed to be the only person brave enough to speak. When Edward's gaze flicked to Ben, Bella noticed that his eyes weren't the right colour. They were slightly brighter and more unnatural, and a little darker than his original amber. Looking closer, Bella saw a little crescent for at the edge of his eye, as if a contact lens was shifting slightly. Where the little shape appeared, she noticed a crimson red peep out from behind his amber eyes.

With a jolt, Bella finally noticed that he was wearing contacts to hide his red eyes. That meant...

That Edward was drinking human blood.

Bella's breaths started to come quicker, and she couldn't remove her eyes from the red in his eyes. Looking around frantically, she noticed that her friends obviously hadn't seen it – nor did they see her panic.

"I have to – go." Bella choked, standing. Her friends looked at her questioningly, but didn't speak as she tore off through the lunch hall, running for the exit. Once she got there she flung open the doors and stopped running.

There were no clouds in the sky, so the sun shone full force down on Bella. She now shifted into a fast walk, heading for the parking lot. She didn't know why – it wasn't like her plan was to break out of school. As she approached the first couple of cars, someone grabbed her arm from behind. The grip was gentle but cold, and it made Bella shriek. Suddenly a familiar face was in front of her, shushing her.

"Bella!" Alice waved her hand in front of her face, cutting her off mid-scream. Bella calmed her breaths and faced Alice.  
"It was...he... Edward is back, Alice!" Bella cried.

"I know, Bella, I -"

"Oh God, Alice, his eyes...he's...Oh, Alice!" she stuttered. For that, Alice had no reply. Instead she froze, eyes widening in an expression that Bella hadn't seen in a long time. She was focussed on something else – something that wasn't there. She was having a vision.

Within a few seconds, Alice snapped out of it, but her face still held shock.

"Alice?" Bella panicked. "Alice?"

"Right here." She whispered weakly.

"What did you see?" Bella asked frantically, looking around. No one was in sight, luckily. Alice's eyes met hers, and they seemed to hold disappointment and sadness.

"Edward. He's been drinking human blood."

* * *

**Not much of an ending line - it was mentioned higher up! **

**... My question now is, Is anyone reading this?**

**If so, please review!**

**At least 1 review for an update!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey everyone -**

**Sorry for such the delay in updating - I just haven't been up to it... And I really couldn't think of what to write. I guess you could call it writer's block... I don't think so though. **

Ah well, here's the chapter!

* * *

Alice

Even with the changes in him, it was still possible to believe that Edward was harmless.

But Alice wouldn't take any chances and planned to confront him. As the shrill shriek of the school bell rang throughout the school, Alice urged Bella to go back inside and continue with her day as normal – if she could.  
Alice too went inside, but lingered in the hallway until the last students left. Edward was waiting for her; he had obviously heard her thoughts of coming here. His amber colour-contact lenses were reddening around the edges, showing that the venom in his eyes was close to dissolving the entire contact.

"Hello, Alice." Edward said in a low tone. "I didn't get to talk to you back there."

"Why are you back?" Alice demanded, jumping straight into the subject. Edward glared for a moment and clenched his jaw.

"You act as if it's unusual. This town is my home; of course I would come back." He gave an obviously forced smile.

"You're lying." Alice said quietly, glaring at her brother. "You came back for Bella, didn't you?" At the mention of her name, Edward's smile faded quickly and he took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as if to calm himself.

"Why do you have such a problem with me returning?" Edward avoided her question and replied in an annoyed tone.

"I know that you've been killing again. I speak for all of our family when I say you're not welcome here." Alice snapped coldly. A growl erupted from Edward's lips – so low that only a vampire could hear it.

Instantly Alice thought of Jasper – when he had turned Jason, he had drunk some of the human's blood. He had left in the thought that Alice would hate him, when she forgave him quickly.

A smirk was soon the new expression for Edward – he had heard what she had thought about Jasper.

"So you took him back, but not me?" he pulled a fake sad face, and then chuckled. It had – no matter how ironic it sounded - a sort of sinister edge to the laugh, and it sent chills down Alice's spine.

"He didn't kill -"

"So you call us alive?" Edward quickly retorted, interrupting her. Alice was silent, unable to say anything to that.

"Thought so." He smirked again. After those words, silence fell over them. Alice tried not to think of anything important – but found herself worrying about Bella.

"Why, Edward?" Alice burst. She knew that Edward could hear her think of it – why he was now killing humans. Edward was quick to answer.

"In my...time away, it started as an accident," he admitted. "But I got intoxicated – _addicted. _Finally, I gave in." The venom in his eyes had burned through his amber contacts, and he looked down at Alice with a piercing crimson gaze.

"It's amazing, Alice." Edward breathed. "It's so..._easy! _I don't have to be careful anymore – there's no reason for me to _control _myself!" He was now yelling, and took a deep breath with a smile.

"I'm free. I can do whatever I want," he said. "_Kill _anyone I want."

Alice was now staring at her brother in utter disgust – and fear.

"Edward...No, No, no!" she cried. "You're not my brother anymore!" She stepped back.

"I never was!" Edward yelled, his voice echoing through the empty halls. Alice was backing away quicker now, and Edward was following.

"The Cullens," he spoke of them as if he were not a part of their family.

"They stay together out of _fear_! They're cowards who need the support of family. The life that _I _now lead is what we were created for!" Edward shouted.

By now, Alice was stepping outside of the school and into the parking lot.

"This isn't you, Edward!" she cried. "_This isn't you!_"

"Yes! This is what I am!" Edward roared.

"Stay away from Bella!" Alice blurted, taking in a shaky breath.

"Or what?"

Bella

School seemed to go on forever, and Bella was dying to leave.

Not that she hated school, but she needed to speak with the Cullens about Edward. Before he had left, he was in all of Bella's classes. But since lunch no one had seen him, and the teachers didn't seem to notice either. He wasn't even a student at the school anymore, so anyone that missed his appearance at lunch would be oblivious to his 'visit'.

When the bell rang, Bella was up in a flash, barely managing to grab her stuff whilst moving towards the door. Once out she found the halls already crowded with students that had gotten out early from other classes, and Bella had to squeeze past her classmates to find her locker. When she had opened it, she looked around the halls frantically for Edward, a chill passing down her spine. Faces were moving everywhere, laughing and talking, but Edward was nowhere in sight. Bella turned back to her locker and thrust the last book into her bag, nearly forgetting her keys to her truck hanging on a little peg on the inside of her locker door.

With her backpack slung over her shoulder, Bella stepped back to her locker and found it unlocked. She frowned and closed it, the quiet noise drowned out by voices. As the door swung closed, a figure was revealed. Bella gasped at his sudden appearance, and jumped, nearly bumping into someone behind her. Edward smiled his familiar crooked grin, but Bella's face was frozen in fear and shock. She tried to hide it, but most of his colour-contact lenses had disintegrated and his amber eyes were ringed with a terrifying crimson.

"Hi." He greeted her, lifting a porcelain finger. Bella's keys were hung on a little ring that Edward had on his finger. He let them slide off into Bella's hands.

"Thanks..." she murmured, shoving them in her jumper pocket. This time, she shut her locker fully and started walking quickly. The halls were emptying as quickly as they had filled, and when Bella turned the corner she was the only one there. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She knew that Edward was following her – he used no stealth. Bella tried to ignore him and pushed the glass doors open, feeling a cool breeze lift her hair. Pulling it back behind her ears, Bella hastily made her way across the busy parking lot to her truck, watching out for the car pulling out next to it. When she got to the door, her hand was already reaching forward to unlock the car. The little 'click' sounded that she was able to now enter, and she did so as fast as possible, throwing her bag on the passenger seat and slamming her door. Beside her, a pale figure jumped into the other seat, making Bella jump.

"It's just me." Alice reassured her, moving Bella's bag to her feet.

"What do we do?" Bella whispered, looking around for where Edward had disappeared to. Alice was quick to answer, avoiding her eyes.

"Right now, there's nothing we really _can _do. Let's go back to my house... He'll follow." she seemed to have left something out, but Bella didn't ask more. Instead, she started the truck and heard its familiar roar as it came to life and Bella carefully manoeuvred her car out of the parking lot, passing other cars. She took the opposite route from everyone else, going down the familiar road to the Cullens' home. Surely enough, a black Volvo was following them after only a few minutes on the road. Instinctively, Bella went faster, pressing down hard on the accelerator. She wasn't yet uncomfortable with her speed, and so pressed on faster. Bella nearly missed the turn up to the Cullens' driveway, but was able to do a sharp turn and slow down as she ascended the winding path. It seemed dark because of the long shadows the tall, looming trees created. Bella came to a stop outside of the big white house, waiting for Alice to exit before she did. Bella locked the car behind her, and heard the quiet Volvo approaching without looking back. She quickened her steps up the stairs and pushed open the unlocked door, Alice beside her. They were met in the living room by Carlisle, who sprang up.

"Carlisle -"

"Alice -"

They both spoke at the same time, urgency in their tones. When Carlisle paused, Alice hurried on.

"Edward's returned. He's here." She persisted. The doctor's eyes widened as he heard something coming from outside. With a quick nod, he murmured a few quick words to Alice, far too low for her to hear. She nodded as well, and led Bella into the kitchen where April followed. Alice then ran back to the living room.

Bella took this chance to look at April – she had barely talked to her in the year that they'd known each other. Her skin was as white as any other vampire's that Bella had seen, and her eyes were reassuringly amber. She wore a button-up black and grey striped shirt under an unzipped brown leather jacket. On her long legs were just dark blue jeans and black converse. The bottoms of her shoes were slightly muddy, Bella noticed. She must've been out in the woods...

April's hair was a dark sandy-blonde colour and was styled to a pixie cut.

"Hello." Bella heard Edward's voice through the thin walls dividing the living room and kitchen.

"Edward, you know that you are not welcome here anymore." Carlisle said flatly. That was followed by a chuckle from Edward.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said in fake innocence. Bella could _hear _the smirk in his voice.

"_Edward_," Alice hissed. "You know perfectly well! And what Carlisle is trying to say is that you should get the he...ck out of this town!" There was a muffled whisper of scold from Carlisle, and Edward spoke again.

"If I don't want to, what are _you _going to do about it?" he snapped, a growl rising in his throat. That brought silence for a few moments. No one except Bella breathed.

"Edward, as a family we _can _do _something _about it if you refuse to leave. I hope this will not result in that, but until you change your ways... Like I said: _You are not welcome here_." Carlisle said, straining to keep a calm voice. Bella frowned – when did Carlisle ever have trouble controlling his temper? This time a growl ripped through the air, fierce and feral. A quiet hiss met it, and there was a loud crash in the other room.

Bella's eyes widened and she looked at April to see if she would go out and help them, but she was frozen in her place, sat on the small sofa at the back of the kitchen. Her arms hugged her legs, which were pulled up in front of her. Her eyes were half open and staring at nothing, her expression was blank as well.

"April?" Bella whispered. At first, the vampire didn't move. The sound of glass shattering in the other room made Bella yelp and instinctively run to the back of the room with April. A familiar voice gave a spine chilling cry of pain, and Bella gasped.

"Alice!" she shrieked, running towards the living room door. A cold hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her to a stop. Bella turned to see April, her eyes now focussed.

"Stay here," she ordered, disappearing in the course Bella was heading for. In the quick moment that the swinging door was open, she noticed the mirror on the wall was now just a frame with jagged, sharp fragments of the glass. In the reflection, Bella caught a glimpse of Edward's face in the reflection, and it was probably the most horrifying thing she had ever seen.

His face was twisted into a fierce expression, and he snarled viciously. His eyes blazed even brighter crimson and they seemed to glare right at Bella through the reflection. Before the door closed, she caught a devilish smile on his lips.

Alice

Alice was up in a second, having retrieved her dismembered arm.

Carlisle and April, who had joined them, were barely keeping Edward from destroying them, and all of their moves were defensive. After her crazed brother had torn another limb gruesomely from Carlisle, another two vampires joined them. Alice didn't see Jasper enter, but he got behind Edward and attacked, grabbing his arm and twisting it to hold it behind him in a restraint.

This gave Carlisle a chance to back up in a flash and April and Alice an opportunity to attack from the front. Before anyone else could touch him, however, Edward slipped out of Jasper's hold easily and kicked him, sending him flying across the room. He hit the wall and dented it. Jasper's companion was at his side in an instant. A vampire, turned when he was probably around twenty years old. He wore all black which contrasted his porcelain skin and ash blonde hair.

After looking at Jasper up and down, he joined the fight. With a shiver, Alice noticed that his eyes were red. Finally, everyone was struggling to stop Edward. The stranger, Jasper, and Carlisle held him from beside and behind, whilst April disappeared to check on Bella – or so Alice presumed – and Alice herself grabbed Edward's shoulders from the front. He was growling and resisting, thrashing wildly.

"Edward!" Alice yelled over his noise. "Edward, you need to stop!"

"Alice," Carlisle warned. "We have to..." he trailed off, but Jasper and his acquaintance seemed to get it. They grabbed an arm each and twisted as hard as they could, ripping them off of Edward's torso. He cried out in agony but wouldn't stop thrashing, and took his chance when the two vampires' arms were off of him to try and run. Jasper lunged for him and Alice tried to step in his way but Edward snarled and turned at the last moment, diving towards the kitchen.

The door swung open and everyone followed him through, crowding the small hallway. Inside, Alice got a view of the action. Or rather, the stillness. Everyone had frozen and stopped their attack. Alice could see why.

Edward stood behind Bella, two hands around her neck. The poor girl's eyes were wide and filled with fear. The only breaths she could draw out were tiny and fast. A small whimper broke through her lips.

"_No one move_!" Edward boomed, taking a step back with Bella. The scene looked like any from some sort of comic book – Edward was the villain, Bella was the innocent caught up in the mess. A new hand reached from behind Edward and skilfully pried his hands away from Bella. The figure was out of sight, and grabbed Bella before pushing her towards Carlisle, who stood in front. Edward spun around to face whoever was behind him, and snarled again.

The girl behind him _shouldn't_ have been strong enough to do that, especially with her petite body and amber eyes. But sure enough, there she was. Everyone, except April, had a dropped jaw.

"Hi," Rosalie smiled.

* * *

**Ta DA! =D Rosalie! **

**:)ReviewPlease:)**


	6. Chapter Six

**_So _sorry for the long break... I haven't updated in ages! ;/ Ah well, here's the chapter.**

_Edward stood behind Bella, two hands around her neck. The poor girl's eyes were wide and filled with fear. The only breaths she could draw out were tiny and fast. A small whimper broke through her lips._

_"No one move!" Edward boomed, taking a step back with Bella. The scene looked like any from some sort of comic book – Edward was the villain, Bella was the innocent caught up in the mess. A new hand reached from behind Edward and skilfully pried his hands away from Bella. The figure was out of sight, and grabbed Bella before pushing her towards Carlisle, who stood in front. Edward spun around to face whoever was behind him, and snarled again._

_The girl behind him shouldn't have been strong enough to do that, especially with her petite body and amber eyes. But sure enough, there she was. Everyone, except April, had a dropped jaw._

_"Hi," Rosalie smiled._

**Edward**

Rosalie didn't waste any time for explanations, instead she thrust Edward behind her and hurled him to the balcony door. He didn't respond, but staggered back, his eyes wide. After a second his expression changed, and his face twisted in a miserable pain. His eyes drifted to meet each of his family's one by one, looking forlorn. When he reached Bella, his gaze lingered for a few moments, and he mouthed something to her. Something that he had had to say to her, to make her see the pain he felt. Finally, Edward looked at Rosalie, feeling sympathy and seeing the pain in her eyes that she tried to hide. He gave a slight nod.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, stepping back on to the balcony. And with those words, Edward leapt over the railing and sped off through the forest, sensing no pursuit.

**. . .**

After miles and miles, Edward lost track of where he was. He had been going so fast that he was _sure _that he'd left Forks by now – and maybe even wandered into the neighbouring state of Oregon. He was still in forest, and hadn't come across any signs of human life, except for the distant roaring of cars' engines on the far highway. He went in this direction purposely, heading for the most empty and desolate part of the forests.

Finally, Edward came across a valley. He stood on the edge of a sharp cliff with a drop of roughly fifty feet – nothing he couldn't manage. Down in the valley, all he could see was green. Tall evergreens and pines clouded the grassy ground below, where Edward's keen eyesight could spot large animals roaming around.

He saw a herd of deer – large bucks, to be precise – and inhaled their rich sent. He could almost hear their hearts beating, the blood pumping through their veins. Eyes black with sudden thirst, Edward leapt down off of the cliff, landing soundly and quietly on the ground.

Ahead, he couldn't see the bucks because of the trees and foliage, but he could smell their blood, and this propelled him to zip through the trees, easily dodging rocks and ducking beneath branches, never decreasing his speed. Finally, he came to a slow halt, careful not to make any noise.

On ground slightly below where Edward crouched, he saw three – no, four, bucks slowly passing by. His predatory instincts kicked in, and he chose the weakest two of the four to take down. Breathing in their sweet scent once more, Edward zoomed forward and grabbed two bucks, elbowing one to snap its neck and holding the other still. He bit into the struggling buck's throat, loosing himself in the taste.

Beneath him, the deer flailed and kicked uselessly against his hold, screeching and making groans of pain. After a few seconds, Edward got tired of the noise and bit in deeper, breaking the neck of the buck. It instantly went limp, now dead. He continued drinking, though, having to hold up the corpse.

Finally, when the buck had been drained of blood, Edward pulled back, pulling the back of his hand across his mouth to wipe off the blood. He licked his lips, and descended on the other deer.

**Bella**

"What did he say to you?" Alice demanded. She had missed the few words that Edward had mouthed to Bella.

"What? He said nothing." Bella lied futilely.

"You _know _you're a bad liar, Bella." Alice's eyes narrowed.

"He didn't say anything!" Bella insisted. "Just...uh..." she added, fumbling for words. "Bye. He said, _goodbye._"

"Bella," Alice sighed. "I understand. As long as it's not important...You don't have to tell me." Her last words were forced, along with her smile. Alice made sure that Bella was okay for what seemed the thousandth time and left her alone on the sofa. She sat up straight and examined the couch she sat on. It was meant for two, and Bella felt miserable sitting there alone.

_I sit reading a book – _Wuthering Heights _again. He joins me, grinning. _

"_That old book again?" he laughs. I smile with him, unable to resist. Easily, he slides beside me and wraps his arms around me. _

"_Hey!" I laugh. "Trying to read, here!" As soon as I say it, he places a kiss on my cheek, and I can feel his smile. He continues this, kissing my neck and up to my face, his cold finger gently tracing my collarbone. Finally, I give up and drop the book, probably breaking its spine. I smile back at him and our lips meet..._

Bella smiled sadly, coming back to reality. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she lifted her finger up to wipe it away. She missed him. More than anything in the world. Emmett _was _her world – she thought she couldn't live without him; but she coped. Bella loved him, and never realised how much she really missed him.

At first, she'd been willing to die herself after he'd gone. Somehow, she had pulled through with the help of others. Bella brought her knees up to her face, and buried her head in her knees, letting her tears flow. She didn't keep track of time, but she knew that she must have been crying for nearly an hour. When she looked up, someone sat beside her on the sofa. Bella jumped and yelped slightly. After a moment, she recognised the girl as April and calmed, but her fast-beating heart didn't seem to slow.

"Hey," April murmured. "I... I don't mean to pry, but were you crying because of my brother...Or Edward?" she asked quietly, her large amber eyes desperate. Bella sniffed, and tried to answer, but her voice was hoarse.

"Emmett." She whispered. April smiled weakly.

"I know it hurts," she said quietly. "And I want you to know that you're not the only one. I loved him too – as my brother. And the Cullens loved him as family – what I'm trying to say is that we understand what you're going through. And you can talk to us at any time -" April was cut off as Bella leaned – or rather fell – against her, bursting into tears again. Instead of just sitting there, April murmured comforting words, smoothing out Bella's hair and rubbing her shoulder sympathetically.

"Shh, shh," she murmured. "It's okay, it's okay.

**April**

After hours of crying, Bella somehow fell asleep.

_Cried herself to sleep_, April thought. She gently picked up the sleeping human and silently walked out of the living room. Alice met her at the door.

"Where are you going?" she snapped.

"I'm taking Bella home." April replied in a hushed tone. Alice's face faltered for a fraction of a second.

"I can take her, thank you." Alice assured her, reaching to take Bella out of April's arms. April stepped back.

"I'm okay, thanks. Why don't you go to Jasper? I've heard that he's got a lot of explaining to do." She blurted. Her eyes widened and she instantly regretted saying that, but she had to admit, Jasper _had _been acting strangely lately.

"I..." Alice was at a loss for words, but spun around and stomped off back upstairs. April smiled slightly in triumph and exited the house, heading towards Bella's old Chevy. The doors were unlocked and the key in the glove box, as April quickly found out, and she was able to start it. _Somehow_, Bella managed to stay asleep in the passenger seat during the roar and groan of the loud engine of her truck.

"...Promised..." Bella murmured. For a second, April thought she was awake and quickly looked at Bella as she was about to close her door. But her eyelids were shut and droopy, and her breathing normal. She was definitely asleep.

"Edward...I'm sorry..." she murmured. "I know I...I promised..." she trailed off as April shut her door.

"I promised you that we'd always be together..."

**. . .**

_Why do you comfort her?_

"Woah!" April yelped, spinning around to face Lyreco. He was, as always, half-transparent and followed by a grey haze.

"Damn." April laughed. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

_Answer._Lyreco's voice drifted to her mind, his lips not actually moving.

"I...Uh...I don't know. Why is it so weird for me to feel sympathy?"

_It's not. But I would've never guessed that you would make a friend of her._

"What, so you're saying I don't have _friends_?" April demanded.

_Honestly? Yes. The closest thing to a friend you have is me - and I'm dead. I think it would be good for you - _both _of you._

"_Honestly_," April mimicked Lyreco's voice. "That's a little harsh. And who says me and this Bella girl will become BFFs?" She put on a bubbly tone at 'BFFs', smiling a huge, _fake_ smile.

_Alright, enough on that. I have news - something you _must _tell Jasper. _

"How do you know Jasper?" April asked.

_That's not important right now. Tell Jasper this: The crow flies._

"That's it...?" she wondered aloud.

_Yes, that is all_. Lyreco replied.

"Oh, okay...I'll be sure to, uh, pass on the message. What does it mean, exactly?" April said.

_It's a 'll know. Oh, and Alicia?_

"Yes?"

_Do not mention ever seeing me, meeting me, or that you've gotten this information from me. Just tell him and do not answer his questions, for he will have many. _

"I want to know _what _I'm saying before I say it. What kind of warning?" April pressed.

_It means that one of our own betrays us._

Jasper Cullen chose that very moment to walk out onto the balcony upstairs, a storey above the garden where April stood.

"Jasper!" she called, feeling stupid. He looked over to her.

"I, uh, need to tell you something. In private." April knew that the entire Cullen family could hear them, and so she beckoned for him to follow her to the woods. Suspiciously, Jasper dropped down from the balcony and flashed to her side.

"Yes?" he inquired, seeming annoyed. April kept walking until they were out of earshot, and finally spoke, not facing Jasper.

"_The crow flies_." she said, turning. Jasper's eyes were wide.

"What? Who told you that?" he snapped.

"Just know that." April thought that was the right thing to say. "Remember." And she ran off back into the house.

* * *

**End of chapter six! Chapter seven will be up by the end of this week!**

**Review please! :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**So I originally wrote this the day after I posted chapter six, but fanfiction was being crappy and it wouldn't work when I tried to put it on the story...So now it's fixed and here's the chapter! Oh, and I hope you guys remember Cel... Never mind. :)**

**The breaks I take between these chapters are TOO long...Sorry! Thanks for the help, Ibby! :] Enjoy!**

**Jasper**

How did April know?

She had told him, _the crow flies. _That was a code phrase that Jasper and Lyreco had thought of quite a few months ago – something that only _they _knew. No one else in the Hostium could possibly find out. But somehow, April knew about it. She had actually said it to Jasper.

It meant that the Aeternas were coming.

The Hostium, as Jasper learned when he joined, had to constantly move when they were discovered – or to prevent that. As a warning, Lyreco had joked about a code phrase for this: _the crow flies._ It meant that the Damnati – what the Hostium called the Aeternas – were coming. Or at least one of them. But this was bad news – firstly, if April was able to hear Lyreco and Jasper's private conversations, who else might have? And second, _did _she spy on them? If so, how long had she known of Jasper's involvement with the Hostium?

Questions ran through his head, but all he wanted to do now was to actually _talk _to her – _ask _her these questions. April sat inside the Cullens' house, which was where she usually spent her time now. It was dark outside, and the moon still rising. It was a waxing crescent, Jasper noted.

April reclined on a wide couch, reading a book. It was _Gravity's Rainbow _by _Thomas Pynchon_. She lowered it and looked around guiltily when Jasper entered the living room.

"April?" Jasper asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he couldn't ask the questions here – Carlisle was only upstairs and Esme downstairs. Alice had left for a little while to 'run some errands'.

"In private?" Jasper added quickly.

"Maybe later." April hummed, obviously trying to avoid what Jasper would ask her.

"It's actually quite urgent." Jasper insisted, his tone lowering.

"I'm sure it's not _too _important." April replied, shifting her attention to her book again. Jasper, annoyed, ripped the book out of her hands and let it fall to the floor, its hard spine clattering.

"Hey – now I've lost my page!" April said with fake annoyance.

"_April_." Jasper said, his voice strained. "Come _on._"

"Sorry, Jasper, I just don't feel like it right now." April said innocently. Jasper glared, now furious. He couldn't go out and confront her here – it was too risky with Carlisle and Esme probably listening. Fuming, Jasper stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen, where the drama had earlier happened. Rosalie was now upstairs with Carlisle and Esme, catching up. April had stayed downstairs, since she didn't really know her, and Alice had abruptly departed after a quick 'hi' to Rose.

Jasper now went upstairs, feeling that he should greet his sister properly. She had obviously finished talking to Carlisle and Esme, because she was in her room. A _tap-tap-tap _sound made Jasper guess that she was on a computer – and he was right. She sat at her desk, long, golden hair gleaming, typing away on a sleek black laptop. She turned when Jasper entered, beaming.

"Hey," She greeted him, standing up. "I didn't get to say hi to you earlier." Rosalie stepped forward and pulled her brother into a quick hug before pulling back.

"Hi." Jasper smiled. "How've you been? _Where_ have you been?" He took a seat on a stray chair, facing her. She closed the laptop as soon as his eyes wandered to it, and sat down.

"Alright," she answered his first question. "_Everywhere_. I visited Tanya and her sisters, I went to Africa for a little while, and travelled around Europe." Her face lit up.

"You won't believe it – I found other vampires like us. 'Vegetarians'," She giggled. "Different covens, in Russia, France, Germany, China, and I even visited England! I guess my travels got my mind off things."

"That sounds great," Jasper enthused. For almost an hour, he sat their listening to her tales of her adventures around the globe, but what _really _got his attention was something she'd heard when she visited Rome, Italy.

"Some vampires that I met there – quite nasty people, actually – spoke of...Well, my Italian translations are basic, but they were talking about something like..._Aeternates? _No, sorry, it was _Aeternas_. Yep. They kept saying, _il Aeternas stanno arrivando_ – which means _The Aeternas are coming_. Something about the original vampires? Sounds interesting, right? So then I went to Naples, and _those _vampires accused me of being part of these _Aeternas_. Can you believe it?" Rosalie explained, laughing at the end.

"Wait – Aeternas?" Jasper's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Rose eyed him suspiciously. "Do you know what they are?"

"Oh, no, no," Jasper lied. "I think I've just heard that name before."

"Okay."

"Ah, well, it was nice catching up," he said. "I, uh, have to go." Jasper quickly escaped from her room, zooming down the stairs and to April. He grabbed her by the collar and _dragged _her outside, releasing her out in the trees.

"_How did you know to tell me that_?" He demanded, glaring murderously.

"I..." April actually seemed _afraid _of him. "He told me!" she blurted. Suddenly, she looked at something to her right. Jasper looked, too, but saw nothing.

"Sorry, sorry!" she said to the invisible thing.  
"_Who _told you?" Jasper hissed, careful to stay quiet.

"Lyr – Look, I'm sorry, but why can't we just tell him?" April said, talking to the air again.

"What the hell are you doing? Did you just say _Lyreco_?" Jasper said, his eyes wide.

"Uh, no, I, uh -"

"Don't lie to me!" Jasper cried.

"_Lyreco!_" April burst. "He told me to tell you, okay?" April yelled, her gaze focussing on Jasper again.

"What do you mean? He's _dead_!" Jasper yelled, a growl escaping his lips. April kept looking back to that space of air.

"Uh, I..._Should I tell him_?" she cried, talking to that space of air.

"But -" she was interrupted by the...air. Whatever it 'said', Jasper didn't hear.

"Okay." April nodded, and looked back to Jasper.

_Jasper..._ The voice was in his head, and unmistakably Lyreco's. Jasper gasped, looking around. It was just April and himself though.

"Lyreco?"

_Yes. _

"But...You're _dead_!" Jasper whispered in disbelief.

_I am. But my soul, or mind, or whatever you'd like to call it, is still conscious. April has a gift of speaking to me, and it takes a great effort of combining her gift and my power to be able to communicate with _you.

"Oh, my God..." Jasper murmured. This was...Amazing. Incredible. Completely unbelievable.

_I gave April that warning to pass to you – because it's true. They are coming, Jasper, and you must prepare. But remember: Now that you are leader, the Hostium's safety is your top priority – that means you _must _choose them over your loved ones if needed. I know it's hard, but it's _vital _that the Hostium stays intact. _

Jasper nodded. "I understand." He said.

_Oh, and one more thing – _Lyreco's voice was suddenly cut off.

"Lyreco? Lyreco?" Jasper said, looking around.

"What happened?" he asked April.

"He's gone. I – I couldn't keep that connection up for long." She said, concentrating on something. After a second, Lyreco's voice returned.

_- Don't –_

His voice was quiet, and sounded like there was static on the other end.

_- Trust –_

Again his words were cut off, but Jasper was eager to hear more. _Who _couldn't he trust?

_- A-_

_-RI-_

_-NA-_

Suddenly, Lyreco was cut off completely, and April gasped, stumbling forward to crash into Jasper, who scornfully stepped back and let her trip. Before she could fall face-first on the ground, her arms shot out in front of her and boosted her back up to stand straight. With vampire reflexes, this happened in only a fraction of a second.

Jasper went over what Lyreco had said, piecing the name together.

_Don't trust Arina_.

**. . .**

It turned out that April had _no _idea who Arina was – but Jasper did.

He remembered when he had caught Alice on the phone talking about Lyreco, and he vaguely remembered her mentioning Arina.

_What is it, Arina_...Alice had said.

_Okay, thanks _Arina_._ So Alice knew Arina. And apparently trusted her. Jasper needed to warn her – but where had she gone? He pulled out his cell phone, ignoring the sudden rumble of thunder above. In the dark sky, grey clouds were starting to gather. He dialled Alice and waited, looking up. Was it just him, or were those grey clouds focussed only above their area? He saw bright flashes of lighting in the clouds and heard the endless rumble of thunder.

A few wet drops informed him that it was drizzling. April stood patiently.  
"Come on, pick up the phone..." Jasper muttered. It went to voicemail, and he hung up quickly. He noticed that April was now staring upwards, her eyes wide. The Cullens' house was in view, and looking up, he noticed that the sky was completely clear – and night-black – above the grand house. And, well, the rest of the forest in sight. The tiny clearing in which Jasper and April stood had low thundering clouds above it. It was strange – too much of a coincidence. Why would a storm be _here _only?

"Come on, let's go." April said, heading towards the house. Jasper nodded and followed her, dodging branches and leaping over underbrush. When they got to the front door of the Cullens' house, they looked up and noticed with horror that the gathering of storm clouds had moved, and was now directly above them. It was worse, though, the lightning now _too _visible. A streak of it shot down and hit the ground right behind April, making her jump and shriek. They ran inside, barely missing another freak strike of lightning.

"What the _hell_?" April cried. "What was that?"

"Obviously not natural." Jasper muttered. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were already with them, looking concerned.  
"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"This storm – _tiny_ – it just, like, appeared above us! And we came back here and it _followed _us. I nearly got hit by lightning!" April whined, running a pale hand through her _paler _hair.

"Calm down," Esme soothed.

"She's telling the truth," Jasper said quietly. "It's directly above us." As if on cue, a rumble of thunder sounded above them. The floor vibrated slightly.

"Where's Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"She left earlier – I don't know where." Jasper answered quickly. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. The five vampires exchanged frowns of confusion, and Jasper went cautiously to the door. April was right behind him, peering over his shoulder.

Jasper swung the door open – and was met by a completely unfamiliar face. It was a woman, and she was actually...quite short. She had long skinny eyelashes in the colour midnight that she flicked almost constantly. Her skin was whiter than ivory, with a metallic rose coloured tint to her cheeks. Her faultless black hair fell loosely over her shoulders into skinny, slack curls. Her lips were like a frozen rose, dangerous but beautiful.

She wore a simple black chiffon shirt with large, slit sleeves that reached her elbows and a long necklace with a simple black rose. On her legs were black, slim jeans with no pockets. On her feet was more black still – tall black boots with a small heel to give her some height. The mysterious vampire smiled slightly, revealing perfectly white teeth.

"Hello." She greeted them. "Nasty weather, isn't it?" her accent was slightly English, but had a hint of something else...Italian?

"Who are you?" Jasper demanded. The woman laughed. It was a beautiful noise, like wind chimes.

"Now that's quite rude, don't you think?" she said. "You may have heard of me already – I know that your dear Alice has." Jasper's eyes widened.

"Where's Alice?" he asked, his breath coming faster.

"Don't worry," the woman smiled. "I haven't laid a finger on the girl."

"_Who are you_?" Jasper asked again, anger laced in his tone.

"I suppose I should say, shouldn't I?" she sighed. "I am Celeste. One of the original vampires." With this, Celeste opened her mouth wider to reveal two long, sharp, and delicate-looking fangs. When she closed her mouth, they tucked neatly in front of her bottom teeth. April gasped.

"That's right," Celeste smiled. "I'm here. You can't believe it, can you? An Aeterna, on your very doorstep."

* * *

**TADA! I've now introduced four**** Aeternas! (Lyreco, Francesca, Lucifer, and now Celeste!)**

**Please review. :]**

* * *

****

Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter Eight

**And now for the next chapter...:D A long one! Finally! :)**

**I got this new story-writing software thing that helps me organise my chapters, scenes (POVs), characters, plot, etc. It's really helpful and helped me to write this chapter quickly!**

**For Alex, because she's going to Canada tommorow and I won't see her 'til AT! **

**Happy Reading. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**April**

You have to run

April jumped at the sound of Lyreco's voice in her head, looking around instinctively. All eyes were focussed on the stranger in the doorway. Jasper was talking to her, but April didn't' listen to what they said. She slipped out from the crowded entrance and slunk back into the living room.

"What?" She hissed quietly, talking to Lyreco. She turned back to the entrance and saw that Esme had turned her head slightly to listen, making April a little bit uncomfortable. She continued into the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

_You have to run. Get away from here, get away from this town. Don't look back._

"Why?" April demanded quietly, folding her arms across her chest. In a few seconds, Lyreco materialised in front of her. He hadn't changed appearance - including his clothes - and still had a strange grey mist outlining his figure. In some places, it was pure black. It made April shudder slightly.

"Who is that?" She cocked her head towards the door.

"Her name, as she mentioned, is Celeste. She is an Aeterna, one of the first vampires. April, you don't understand, you are _nothing_ compared to her. She can kill you in the blink of an eye - sometimes _with_ a blink. Her powers are strong. You need to leave and get as far away as you can, hide for a while and pray that she won't follow." Lyreco said, his eyes darting towards the door.

"Did she kill you?" April asked, gauging his

"No. No more on that matter - focus. Go, right now, and she probably won't notice for a minute or two." Lyreco

"No way! Are you crazy?" April nearly yelled. "I can't leave them! If Celeste is so dangerous, why the hell would I leave Jasper? And Rosalind? Sorry, Rosa_lie_. And Carlisle and Esme and Bella and..."

"_Alicia_ - Go!" Lyreco demanded. He abruptly disappeared, leaving a tiny cloud of dark mist. A memory flashed through her head - but was it really hers?

_"After years of searching," he said. "I found the key to overthrowing the Aeternas. I've discovered what kills immortals." He held out a small plastic bag, inside were four little daggers with pale blades._

_"Made of the very flesh of an Aeterna," he continued. "It can kill any vampire. I've tested it." _

The short memory cut off; obviously the source had discovered that she was listening. After a minute, she recognised the voice in her memory. Lyreco! It was Lyreco's memory.

_No, Alicia, do not even think about it_ - Lyreco thought to her. But she was already dashing up the stairs, somehow knowing where to go. She went into Jasper's room and found a little key in his desk drawer. She then raced over to Rosalie's room which had been empty for a year and opened the window. On the sill just out of view from the inside was a little box. April reached it - barely - and picked it up. She found the little keyhole and opened the box, hearing the rattling of the objects

_April, don't do this - she'll kill you!_ Lyreco said in her mind. April shook her head and pulled out a small dagger from the box, shoving it up her sleeve. The others she put back in place, making sure it looked undisturbed. After closing the window and returning the key, she hurried downstairs again, squeezing in next to Jasper, who was actually...backing off. Taking a deep breath, April took a fast step forward and plunged the dagger into...

The air.

Celeste had moved just in time and had avoided her strike, but had gotten behind her. She snarled and grabbed the dagger from April's hands, but as she did, April _ran_. She jumped and used Celeste's head as a push off, leaping above Tobias and Phillip. She no longer had the dagger, so all she could think of was _run_. After all, that's what Lyreco was chanting in her head.

**Jasper**

April, after trying to actually kill Celeste, was gone in an instant.

This of course left Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme alone with Celeste. She had dropped the dagger that April had used - which Jasper recognised as the _Iuguolo_. That was Jasper's name for the dagger that killed vampires. He didn't know how she had gotten hold of that, but it had _really_ pissed off Celeste. She snarled and flicked her wrist in a little signal to Phillip and Tobias, who rushed forward. Rosalie, being slightly faster than Jasper, reached down and swiped up the dagger after seeing Jasper look at it.

She tossed it to him and he barely caught it, holding it above his own chest. He looked at Rosalie with an expression that best said: _Go_. And she did. Rosalie went through the back way, slipping away before Celeste could grab her. The Aeternas herded them into the living room where they fought, Jasper narrowly missing attacks from Phillip and Esme and Carlisle losing badly in a fight with both Tobias and Celeste. Whilst he was looking away, Phillip was able to disarm Jasper.

_Run_. Lyreco's voice sounded in his head, ringing in his ears. _Go, Jasper_. He didn't have time to think - Phillip was attacking again, this time holding the dagger. Jasper ducked and slid under him as he leaped, jumping back up again and racing out the front door.

The last thing he heard was Esme's scream.

**Carlisle**

"Esme!" Carlisle cried. The one named Celeste had a grip around Esme's throat, and Carlisle could see a crack forming. Phillip and Tobias had stopped, smirking cruelly.

"Carlisle!" Jasper called from outside of the house. "Leave her!"

"No!" Carlisle exclaimed, sobbing mentally. He watched Esme, her beautiful heart-shaped face and large, innocent eyes. These eyes were now cast downwards, and she shook her head. She met Carlisle's eyes one last time, and seemed to speak into his mind.

Go. She whispered. The word rang in Carlisle's mind, making him want to cry then and there. Carlisle shook his head defiantly and rushed forward trying to attack Celeste. A second before he got there, Celeste only flicked her wrist that was around Esme's neck.

Crack. Snap. Boom. Bounce.

In horror, he looked into her beautiful round eyes that were now turned on their side. Her mouth was slowly opening and closing as if she had trouble with speech, and the rest of her body...Lay in pieces.

"Esme!" Carlisle sobbed. "Esme! Oh, Esme!" he choked on more words, falling to his knees before what was Esme. Looking up, he saw Celeste bring a small matchbox out of her pocket. She pulled out a match and slowly put the box back, her eyes focussed on Carlisle. Somehow, the match burst into flame, but it didn't seem to burn Celeste. She dropped the match on Esme's...torso? It made Carlisle sick looking at his love this way. He cried out and tried to smother the flames with one hand whilst holding her rolling legs still. One of them managed to somehow reattach itself to Esme's torso, but her head lay lifelessly.

"What have you done?" Carlisle cried, not breathing.

"I've just proved a point here. You and your family will not mess with me, or any of my associates. I can deal out death as easily as you breathe." Celeste said, donning a cruel smile. It was beautiful in its own dark way. She reached her hand out as if to touch Carlisle, but stopped and closed her eyes. Her outstretched hand seemed to glow a strange blue colour before Carlisle found himself flying across the room. He was pinned to the wall by an unseen force, and Esme's entire body - and part of the floor - was in flames.

"No!" Carlisle screamed. "No! Esme!" He struggled and kicked against the force holding him back, but could only watch in utter misery and horror as Esme was engulfed in smoke. The smoke and embers spread quickly across the wooden floor, licking at the walls. Looking up at Celeste again, he noticed that she and her followers had disappeared.

**Bella**

Bella groaned in her sleep and tried to wave away the hand that was shaking her.

"Bella!" someone whispered urgently. "Get up!" When Bella didn't respond, she felt her weight disappear as if someone was carrying her. She murmured something random absently and tossed in the person's arms. She drifted out of consciousness for a second, completely exhausted.

Bella finally woke up at around midday.

After an undisturbed sleep and an exhausted start, she could easily sleep that long. She opened her eyes and looked up at a completely unfamiliar ceiling. It was the ceiling that bothered her the most - it was a very pale cream, nearly the exact white she had in the whole of her house. But not quite. Confused, Bella quickly sat up and looked around. The room was also unfamiliar with pale green walls and a large double bed - which she was laying on. A large white carpet covered most of the pale wooden floor.

There was a little bedside table with drawers and a lamp, a large window with the curtains drawn, a desk with a swivelling black chair and neat papers on the desk. There was a little hallway to her left with another door, presumably the bathroom, and Bella couldn't see farther. It looked like a hotel room - perfectly neat, clean, and unused. Except for the bed. Bella got out of bed and stood, a little wobbly at first. She walked around, examining the room.

Down the tiny hallway was another door, probably leading out into the hotel hallway. Bella walked to the window and pulled open the curtains, gasping. It was bright outside, as expected, but the view outside was definitely not that of Forks. She was in a city, a small one, but still a city. Tall buildings rose above her, and looking down, she realised that she was quite high up as well. Bella began to panic. She had no idea where she was. She paced the room for a second, contemplating whether or not to go out of the room.

At her seventh pace, she noticed something that she hadn't seen before. On the bedside table next to the lamp was a little sheet of paper. Pleased with her discovery, Bella hurried over to it and snatched it up, holding it close and reading it.

_Bella,_

_I know you're probably confused - hell, I would be. Waking up in Spokane. That's where you are, by the way. Still in Washington State, but a long way away from Forks. You've got to understand that this is for your safety - someone's come to Forks. Someone evil. I can explain everything to you later, but for now, please stay in the room and I promise to be back soon._

_-April._

_P.S.: Jasper and Rosalie are here, too. _

Frowning, Bella set down the note. _Someone evil_, the note had said. Who could that be? Another vampire? But that wasn't much of a reason to bring her...

Wait. She was in Spokane? Bella's mind went into panic mode again - Spokane was a long way from Forks, but in the same state.

What about Charlie? She thought. He doesn't know where I am! Urgently, Bella searched the room for a phone. She checked her pockets, all the drawers, the bathroom, under furniture, but found nothing. Not even a room phone. She took deep breaths and looked down at herself. She was wearing the same wrinkled grey top and jeans that she had worn the previous day - she had fallen asleep in them.

Her sneakers sat neatly against the wall and her navy blue jumper hung on the bathroom door knob. Bella quickly put on her shoes and grabbed her jumped, sliding it on. With her hand, she combed through tangles in her hair and brushed it back from her face before exiting the bathroom. She opened the front door of the room, planning to leave.

"Hi, Bella." April grinned, standing outside. One of her hands was on her hip, whilst the other held a blue plastic tray with all sorts of sweet smelling foods on it. It made Bella's mouth water - she was starving.

"April - Why am I -"

"Why don't you go ahead in?" April said cheerfully, herding Bella inside and kicking the door shut behind her. It was stopped by a pale hand, and Jasper entered after her. He wore a black sweater over a white T-shirt and jeans, casually dressed. His spiky ash blonde hair was limp and slightly wet, and his eyes followed April.

April left the tray on the desk and sat in the chair, while Jasper leaned against a chest of drawers.

"Why am I in Spokane?" Bella waved the note.

"Because we brought you here." April answered simply.

"Yes, but _why_?"

"Forks isn't safe anymore, Bella. It's time we get to some explaining. We'll start with the Aeternas.

"So you're in a resistance against these Aeternas?" Bella confirmed.

"Yes." Jasper answered quietly.

"And Celia - sorry, Celeste, is an Aeterna. But what about Charlie? And my friends? And Alice! Where's Alice? And you mentioned Rosalie - where is she?" Bella's questions came tumbling out.

"Slow down!" April laughed. She suddenly sobered. "We haven't really planned anything. Alice wasn't there, and Rosalie is off somewhere. As for Charlie and your friends...We haven't really thought of them."

"But Celeste, if she's this evil, merciless killer, won't she kill them? If she's after you two, won't she kill people to get to you?" Bella said, her voice getting faster and faster.

"Bella, calm down." Jasper said, sending soothing thoughts towards her. "We don't know that for sure. And we know she's trying to kill me because of my involvement with the Hostium; maybe she's forgotten about April, or just doesn't care enough." After Jasper said this, April looked to her left at an empty space. She seemed to be listening to what the air was saying, and nodded slightly.

"Oh, Bella, there's one more thing. I have a power as well." April said. "I can..." she stopped when Jasper sent her a glare.

"What?" she hissed. Jasper mouthed something too quickly for Bella to read, and April nodded in acknowledgement.

"Never mind, then." April said, her smile returning. It seemed fake and forced now.

"We brought you some breakfast." she said, gesturing to the tray.

"I'm not hungry," Bella lied. "Now tell me about your 'power'."

_Fire. Smoke. More smoke. Purple smoke. Fire fighters. Red truck. Ambulance. _

Images flashed through Alice's mind, giving her a headache. It was a vision, but poorly constructed. She was just driving out of Seattle – it was about ten o'clock.

_Esme's face. Ash. Soot. Carlisle's body._

The images started to scare her now, and she drove faster.

"_We've got two! Call the paramedics!" someone yells. _

"_Don't bother," someone else mutters. "They're dead. No pulse."_

Alice's breaths came faster now, and she was sure she was breaking the speed limits – on a highway. Her yellow Porsche was just that fast. She was now in a rush to get back to Forks, and decided that the other cars were just too slow. Grinning, Alice turned off the highway and crashed through a metal fence, dangerously crossing the other lane and onto the grassy field.

Her Porsche still drove smoothly and quickly on the rough terrain and she was able to go even faster without dodging other cars.

_April – power – ghosts – dead – Lyreco_

More things flashed in her mind, but this was now only a jumbled thought. She could put it together though, and it surprised her. April had a power to see the dead – ghosts. But Alice didn't remember who Lyreco was, although the name was familiar.

_April – power – ghosts – communicate – Emmett_.

* * *

**Confusing? Probably. Questions? Leave in reviews. ;) Oh, and that end bit...Well, figure it out. Long chapter - hooray! (Besides the author's notes) There are 2685 words!**

**Please review. ;D**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Nine chapters...Nearly hit the tenth! :D So how about another little competition? :) I'm going to rename all of my chapters with actual names and not just Chapter One, Two, etc. YOU GUYS can chose the names - if you want - but I'm going to name them by Saturday (9th April). Best and most fitting chapter names will be used. **

**Enjoy!;D**

* * *

Chapter Nine

**Bella**

April had refused to explain or mention her new 'power' in any way, annoying Bella. Eventually, she gave up, and focussed on the matter at hand.

"So what do we do now?" she asked. She sat on the bed, hugging her knees close to her. Jasper and April were also in the small hotel room, sitting at opposite sides. Jasper was toying with a pen at the desk and April was sitting on top of a high chest of drawers. Her feet weren't touching the ground, but swinging slightly.

"Hmm?" April murmured. "Oh, right. We wait." That was all she said before looking away and continuing his almost silent humming.

"We wait? For how long?" Bella demanded. "I'm not going to stay in this room all day!"

"Oh, I don't mean waiting in hours. Bella, Celeste might not leave Forks for a long time. We won't stay in Spokane for long - she could find us." April explained nonchalantly.

"What?" Bella exclaimed, quickly bolting upright out of her lounging. "But...I have to go back to Forks!"

"Bella," Jasper said in a composed tone. "We can't go back to Forks - Celeste and her followers want me dead; and that means they will do anything to achieve that. They'll kill my family, friends, anyone I know to try and get to me."

"Yes but, no offense intended, why would they go after me? We're not exactly that close!" Bella insisted.

"It doesn't matter. Does Celeste know that? No. She just knows your relationship with our family." Jasper said slowly, looking away at the last part.

"But then...Couldn't she hurt my friends too? And Charlie? You never said -" Bella was cut off by Jasper again.

"We don't know that. It's..." he paused, sending calming thoughts to Bella. "Possible."

Bella went into panic mode, the faces of her family and friend flashing through her mind. Charlie, Renee, Jacob, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Alice...Alice.

"Wait - where's Alice?" Bella demanded.

"Alice, oh - she wasn't there." April answered quietly, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"'she wasn't there'?" Bella quoted her. "That's it? You're not the least bit worried about her? Where was she in the midst of all this chaos?" She made melodramatic gestures.

"She had left earlier in the day; and wasn't around for anything that happened. She'll probably come back; but we won't be there. We'll find a way to contact her." April said.

"But like you said, Celeste may still be in Forks! What if she finds Alice?" Bella cried, incredibly frustrated. How could Jasper and April not be as worried about Alice as she was?

"Alice has her visions to warn her and a brief knowledge of the Aeternas. She'll be fine." April said, trying to use a soothing tone.

"You don't know that!" Bella cried, earning a calming mental sensation from Jasper. "Stop that!" she snapped at him.

"No, we don't." he said. "That's what Rosalie's doing. She's risking her life to find Alice before Celeste does."

**Alice **

Alice hummed along with the radio as she came up to the final bend in the winding road up to her house. She could see it in her mind already: A perfect, large white house with certain walls made of glass, and some of pale timber. A wide garage took up a lot of space and was filled with a lot of vehicles and other means of transportation, such as Jasper's new motorcycle and Esme's bicycle.

Where the road cut off there would be a mass of trees, the forest, and neatly trimmed grass surrounding the house. Directly in front of the house by the stairs up to the door were a few flower beds filled with exotic and simple flowers. The stairs up to the door were tucked away neatly and were quite dark, contrasting white double doors. As she approached, Alice expected that she would see her family through the windows; probably talking to Rosalie.

On any other day, Alice would have been overjoyed to see her sister Rosalie, and would have stayed that entire day to talk with her - but there were other issues she had to deal with. Arina had wanted to meet with her to discuss something, but the girl hadn't even shown up!

She'd left Alice with a brief and suspicious text saying: "**Can't make it; will talk to you** **later**".

Annoyed, Alice had replied: "**Could have given me a warning. See ya**".

Nothing came after that - and that was unusual for Arina. She loved to text. Shrugging, Alice concentrated on the road. Those thoughts had passed through her mind in a fraction of a second, and so she was just turning the corner at that moment.

What she saw was nothing like she'd expected. Hell, what she saw was nothing.

Where her family's beautiful, tall house should have been was a burned down remnant of some sort of structure that she barely recognised as the house. Everything was covered in a thick layer of ash, and somewhere Alice still heard the crackling fire. The floor of the second storey of the house had been entirely burned away, and on the lower floor she could see the inside, burned and ruined. Smoke was everywhere, blocking her vision of the area behind the house.

The walls had been destroyed as well, and she could see inside that her favourite wide ice blue couch was burned and lay in ruins. A painful noise erupted from her lips - not because of the couch, but because of what had obviously happened to her house. The garage sat untouched, however, aside from ashes and burn marks at the top where it was attached to the rest of the house.

If the fire had reached the cars, they would have exploded...Alice was surprised that a forest fire hadn't started yet. She also noticed how many vehicles were missing. Edward's old silver Mercedes, Emmett's old black and blue tinted pickup truck, Rosalie's crimson convertible, and Jasper's new black motorcycle. The remaining cars were only Carlisle's silver Ford and Esme's Volkswagen Beetle.

Her bicycle seemed to be crushed by another car and lay in the driveway. Alice leapt out of her brand new yellow Porsche and sprinted up to the house. As she hurried up the stairs and skipped the door, jumping over the remnant of a wall, she saw that behind the house was where the fire continued. A few bushes and a tall tree had caught fire, and as Alice's gaze followed the blaze she saw that the small gardening shed was on fire as well.

How could this have happened? She thought. She knew that vampires weren't careless - it was impossible for them to accidently start a fire, much less let it spread. And they had to have been at home. They had no reason to all leave. But most of the cars are missing.

She began to relax a little, thinking that everyone had probably left beforehand. A chill was sent down her spine as she noticed something in the living room, discarded behind some burned furniture. Alice choked on a gasp and slowly turned, a quiet sob escaping her lips. She hurried over to the large table, easily sending it flying through the air and crashing somewhere outside of the house.

What she saw strewn across the ground made her stomach lurch and her hand shot up to cover her mouth as she cried out. Alice staggered back and sank to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. Those pale; horrifying objects were distinctly body parts. Hands, arms, legs... Alice counted enough for one whole person, and she was sure who that person was. The limbs were small and feminine, but the legs were short and so it couldn't be Rosalie or April.

Shaking, Alice realised that this was Esme. She saw brownish-red curls of hair sticking out from behind an object that was too burned to distinguish. Alice backed up, sobbing tearlessly. In her retreat, she crashed into something that definitely wasn't furniture. She spun around to face another horror - a frozen, ash-covered corpse with an unchanging expression of horrific pain. Gasping, she held back a scream as she barely recognised the blackened face. This person was definitely dead, and missing a few limbs. Alice shook violently and sank to the ground, sobbing and screaming in rage.

It was Carlisle.

**Jasper**

Finally, they got a call from Alice.

As soon as he saw the caller ID, Jasper put his cell phone on speaker, shushing April and Bella.

"Alice?" he said.

"Oh, God, Jasper," Alice sobbed. "You...Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, April and Bella are with me." Jasper reassured her. "What's wrong?"  
"Jasper, oh...Esme and – and..." Alice cut off, her loud breaths hard.

"Alice, just calm down, okay?" Jasper soothed. "It's okay. Now where are you?" Alice calmed her breathing and took a loud, deep breath before continuing.

"Okay," she murmured. "Okay, okay. I'm driving, heading out of Forks. I don't know where to go."

"Alright, Alice, we're in...Spokane." Jasper said slowly. "I can explain everything to you when you get here -"

"_Explain?_" Alice shrieked, whatever control she had slipping abruptly. "_They're dead, Jasper!_ Carlisle and Esme! They were _killed!_"

"What?" Bella and April cried simultaneously.

"What happened, Alice?" Jasper demanded. Even his calm voice shook slightly.

"I – I went home and – and the house – oh Jasper, it's burned to the ground. Esme, and – and Carlisle, they're _dead_. I don't know wh-who did it but..." Alice stopped, weeping again.

"I know who did." Jasper said gravely. "Alice, you need to hurry."

"Who was it? Who did it?" Alice demanded, her voice shaking. "I'll kill them."

"Alice, for now you _need_ to concentrate on -" Jasper was cut off by the sound of screeching tires. "Alice?" he said, alarmed. She didn't respond, but her panting breaths were audible. "Alice! What happened?" There was more screeching tire noises and a few honks. A huge crash alarmed them.

"I'm okay!" Alice shouted over the noise. Static was building over the line. "Someone – jumped in front – of the car -" She sounded as if she was trying to do something else whilst speaking.

"I'll call – you back!" she panted.

"Okay – And Alice, please hurry." Jasper said, hanging up the phone.

**Alice**

As Alice had been on the phone with Jasper, someone had jumped in front of her car. She knew at once that they weren't human, but didn't tell Jasper that as she didn't want to worry him. Alice knew that this was a vampire because of the way they moved, swiftly and unhesitatingly sprinting to get in front of Alice's Porsche. She'd seen the vampire before it had made its move, but she hadn't expected it to do _this_.

Alice had swerved desperately to avoid it – it's not like she'd kill the vampire but firstly: If people were watching they'd think it strange that someone actually survived. And secondly: Alice _really _didn't want to mess up her new car.

She pulled to the side of the road – but it wasn't there. Instead, her car slipped and slid down into a ditch, jerking and bumping Alice around inside. Quickly, she tried to move the car, to drive it uphill. As grimly expected, it didn't work, and she got out. A few people had gathered to watch the action; all had gotten out of one car. They watched in amazement as Alice got out of the ditch completely unharmed.

"I'm okay," she assured them quietly, seeing their astonished faces. Alice didn't stick around to see what they said; instead she looked around for the vampire that had cost her to drive her car into a _ditch_. When she didn't see them, Alice decided she'd have to go by foot the rest of the way to Spokane – which wasn't difficult with her speed.

She quickly cut through at a human pace to the trees on either side of the highway – luckily there weren't many cars – and once she was hidden by the thick plants she set off. Alice ran as fast as she could, not because she felt she was being pursued – and she did – but because Jasper had said to hurry, meaning there was probably something important waiting for her.

**April**

There was a knock at the door.

Naturally, April stood to get it, but Jasper was already up, signalling for her to stay. Bella had been sobbing for Carlisle and Esme quietly, and April and Jasper hadn't tried to comfort her – if you didn't count his soothing thoughts towards her.

Jasper opened the door slowly, but when he saw the person outside he opened it fully and let her in. It was Rosalie, his sister. _But isn't she supposed to be finding Alice...? _April thought. Before Alice's call they sent Rose out to find her.

"Did you go back to Forks?" Jasper asked quietly. Rosalie closed the door behind her and walked inside, leaning against the far wall.

"No. I've been here." By 'here' she probably meant Spokane.

"Doing _what? _We told you to go find Alice!" Jasper said. Rosalie's expression darkened slightly.

"I'm _not _going back to Forks – not for now at least." She paused, looking at everyone individually. "I looked around the city a little bit and I couldn't find _any _other vampires. Not surprising, the murders this year have been pretty low." She smiled.

"It's actually a pretty great city. But the woods are tiny – I don't think the space is big enough for us to..." –her eyes trailed to Bella for a second before darting away– "Hunt."

"Well I wasn't really planning on us staying here for long." Jasper murmured.

"When will we go back, then? This Celeste person won't stick around for too long – Forks really isn't that interesting." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie," Jasper said quietly. "We were just on the phone with Alice. She told us about Carlisle, and Es-Esme."

"What is it?" Rose said seriously. "What happened to them?" No one replied, but they all looked apologetic. Bella had stopped crying, but tears still streamed down her face. She sat up at looked at Rosalie.

"We can't go back. Not for a while. Alice, she-she said that C-Carlisle and Es-Es-Esme were _dead_." She finally managed. Jasper and April looked down solemnly.

"_What?_" Rosalie cried. "No! _No!_ Who killed them? _Who?_"

"Celeste." Bella answered quietly, keeping calm with no help from Jasper. "I think she's waiting for us – trying to lure us back into Forks. Well," she paused. "She only wants Jasper."

"Jasper?" Rose asked, confused. "Why _Jasper_?"

"Because he's part of the Hostium. That's what he's been hiding from us – I guess he hasn't told _you _yet. He's the leader of some weird group _against _what Celeste is. I bet she just loves Jasper." Bella said sarcastically.

"Jasper?" Rose repeated. "So..." the pain in her face disappeared for a second. "Why are _we _here? If Celeste is after him, there's really no reason for us to stick around." Honestly, Jasper seemed a little hurt.

"Because we're...family," Jasper swallowed. "Celeste will kill you to get to me." he turned to April and Bella. "As you know, she'll kill my friends as well. It's not worth the risk."

"Whatever." Rosalie's voice shook slightly. "Call Alice. See how close she is." She started heading towards the door.

"Where will you be?" Jasper asked.

"I'll be around."

* * *

**Cut off ending...I have to go to school now! Haha hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**HEEEYYYY! I know, weird! I've actually updated! Haha sorry for the super long wait. I'm the only one to blame - to busy writing my other story, so I've been neglecting this one! Ah well, here's Chapter TENN! Woohhooo! ENJOY!**

e ** Okay, as much as I try, my backspace button really doesn't want to get rid of that '**e**'...So it'll stay there xD**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Bella**

The rest of Bella's day was spent lazing around in the small hotel room, finding nothing to do. Jasper and April had taken turns going out – sometimes looking for Rosalie, and sometimes bringing Bella meals.

When he wasn't out pacing in the lobby, Jasper was on the phone with someone, speaking too quickly and quietly for Bella to ever understand, but by the strange looks April gave him she guessed that the other vampire understood perfectly well.

Nothing interesting happened – Bella watched the small, square TV in the room for a few minutes before switching it off, not finding anything to cure her boredom or to get her mind off things. She still couldn't believe that Carlisle and Esme were dead.

It was late; maybe around ten o'clock in the evening, and Bella was lying on her back in the large bed. She stared blankly up at the ceiling, her eyes tracing the strange patterns that matched those on the white walls. She felt exhaustion rolling in but she couldn't seem to make herself sleep.

_How can I_? She wondered silently. _After two new deaths, I'm not accepting it very well. I won't pretend to, either_.

"Hey," there was a soft knock on her door, and Bella looked down to the doorway where April stood, her hands shoved in her jeans' pockets.

"I see you're still awake." April murmured, entering the bedroom. She approached Bella's bed and hesitated before sitting on the corner, facing Bella.

"Yes." She answered absently, sitting up.

"Jasper's gone out." April gave a meek smile.

"And?"

"I thought that I should explain some things to you." She said, spreading her hands out.

"You mean about your power?" Bella said, hiding the hope in her voice.

"Yes," April's smile faded and she was suddenly serious. "It's new to me, but I can..." she bit her lip, looking away.

"I can speak to the dead." She murmured, meeting Bella's frozen gaze.

There was a moment of silence. Bella thought about what April said, not quite believing it. Then, seeing how serious April looked, she felt shock creeping into her.

"Even..." Bella whispered. "Even dead _vampires_?" April's expression was now alarmed, which worried Bella. Maybe she was asking the wrong questions...

"Yes." April answered quietly. Hearing this, Bella fell into silence. She stared blankly into April's eyes, her mind still going over what she'd said. 07717434479

"And...And...Emmett?" her voice broke and tears welled in her eyes despite her fight to keep them back. This time, April only nodded solemnly. Bella sniffed and took a deep breath, holding tightly on to the side of the bed she sat on.

"Have you spoken t-to him?" she got out, her voice hoarse. Her lip quivered slightly and she took in some shaky breaths.

"I've tried," April murmured, her eyes wide and sympathetic. "I tried to – and he spoke to me." She looked away, and Bella swore that if April could cry she would.

"What did he say?" Bella's voice was now reduced to a pitiful, almost silent whisper.

"He didn't want me to communicate. He said: _Don't do this, Alicia. Don't attempt to speak to me_. I – I haven't been able to hear him since." April said quietly, biting her lip and keeping her eyes on the carpeted floor.

"But why?" Bella sobbed, her control slipping. "Why wouldn't he want to? He could have – he – he -" she broke off, leaning on April who had quickly come to her side. She wept miserably, thinking only of Emmett.

"I'm sorry," April whispered quietly, holding Bella. "I'm so sorry." She wasn't quite sure what she was sorry for, despite her repetition of the apology. Maybe she was just saying sorry for Bella's loss – or that she couldn't talk to Emmett. Either way, she felt the need to say it.

**. . .**

**April**

April didn't keep track of the time, but after a while Bella eventually cried herself to sleep.

Careful not to wake her, she pulled the thin sheets over the human before walking into the tiny bathroom near the door. Taking in a shaky breath, she decided on what she was going to do.

_I can at least try_. April thought hopefully, placing her hands on the sides of the sink to support herself.

She still wasn't sure exactly what to do, but she decided to try and repeat whatever had worked the first time.

_Emmett_. She thought. It was more of a mental call, and she put as much power behind it as she could, shutting her eyes.

_Emmett!_ April called again, this time projecting memories of him into her thought. She used the good memories, of course, wearing a sad smile as she remembered the happy moments she'd had with him. Some from back when life was simple – when they were human. Opening her eyes, she looked into the mirror and saw a figure standing behind her. Almost crying out in happiness, April spun around to face the person, her eyes wide and unbelieving, despite her smile.

"Emmett," she whispered, quickly stepping forward and throwing her arms around him before he disappeared. She was terrified that he'd go – that her big brother would leave her again. She sobbed into his shoulder and felt his muscles relax as he fiercely hugged her back.

"How are you...?" April pulled back, looking into his beautiful golden eyes. In her head, she finished the sentence: _How are you alive?_

Emmett shook his head sadly, a smile tugging at his tips.

"I'm...not. I don't know how I've taken a form here but..." his eyes glittered with what looked like..._tears_. April's eyes widened as she noticed that his eyes turned a light coral blue and his skin was no longer so pale.

"You're human!" she cried, wanting to break out and sob.

"No," Emmett whispered. "I'm not alive – what you're seeing here is some impossible power that's keeping me here." He gave a bitter laugh. "I don't have much time – I can feel that."

"Oh Emmett..." April murmured. "I miss you. And Bella..." she trailed off as she saw his hurt expression at the mention of Bella.

"If you can appear to me, why can't you speak to her, too?" she said.

"Because it's not fair!" Emmett suddenly burst, his voice loud. "I can't cheat death like this, Alicia – it's just not right. I can't be selfish. That's why I didn't want you to talk to me before – and we can't talk now." He looked away before closing his eyes.

"Emmett! No! Please, don't leave!" April cried. She tried to hide the pain from her face but she knew it showed. Even Emmett could hear the misery in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Alicia." He opened his eyes, looking at his sister and taking her hands in his. April only shook her head, unable to speak.

"I know you don't, but I hope this is the last time we talk." Emmett murmured, his own expression pained yet sympathetic. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Please, take care of my Bella," tears came to his human eyes again, slowly rolling down his freckled cheek. "I love you, my sister. Goodbye."

"Emmett – I - " April choked on her own sobs, realising that her brother had disappeared. She sank down to her knees, her back against the door. She hugged her knees to her chest and ducked her head, crying quietly. She feared that she'd never see him again, and this fear only added to her pain.

**Alice**

After entering Spokane, Alice had been tracking Jasper's familiar scent for a while now.

He was careful in masking it, and she was led down a few false trails, which took a toll on her getting to him 'quickly'. Finally, she caught April's scent, which led her to a cheap hotel in the town centre. She easily slipped past the doormen and the three women working at the front desk, ghosting up the stairs and to where April's trail led her.

As she expected from Jasper, the room was on the first floor and near the exits, with very few other rooms around. Alice knocked softly on the door – taking notice of its number: _122_. April immediately opened the door with a frustrated expression, but Alice could see the sadness lingering in her amber eyes.

"Alice!" she looked surprised, opening the door wider for her to enter. Inside, Bella lay asleep on the only bed in the room, but Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Alice turned back to April, who silently closed the door.  
"Where's Jasper?" she asked. April shrugged nonchalantly.

"Probably out looking for Rosalie." She replied, her eyes wandering.

"Rose? Is she here – in Spokane?" Alice raised her eyebrows. April nodded with suspicious eyes as Alice's face lit up.

"Perfect. We're going – _now_." She said, heading to the door.

"Wait – _what_? Going _where_? And we can't leave Bella!" April protested. Alice frowned for a second before pulling out her mobile phone, which was badly damaged from her crash on the way there.

"Uh, can I borrow your phone?" she asked April, who quickly gave it over. Alice dialled the number that she knew by heart with blurred fingers onto the dial pad before holding up to her ear.

Jasper picked up after one ring.

"April?"

"No, it's Alice."

"Alice!" Jasper sounded relieved. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm with April, at the hotel. We're leaving, I need you to come back and stay with Bella." Alice said quickly.

"What? _Leaving_? Where? Why?" Jasper said in a rush.

"I'll...tell you later." Alice murmured before quickly hanging up.

"Come on, April," she said, her gaze cast downwards. She hurried out of the door, April following.

"Where are we going?" April demanded.

Alice grinned grimly.

"Long story. I'll tell you when we get there." She said quickly, racing out of the door and turning to go down the stairs. She pulled out her phone as she rushed by, dialling a number.

"Alice?" Arina answered the phone.

"Can you take me to him as soon as I'm ready?" Alice asked mysteriously, confusing April.

"What – Oh, yeah, of course." Arina replied quickly.

"Great. Tonight, maybe eleven?" Alice suggested, flashing through the lobby and out into the city centre. She beckoned for April to follow as she made sharp turns and changed routes often to stay away from too many people.

"Where?" April heard Arina ask.

"Graveyard. Forks." Alice said in a clipped tone, her volume lowering. Arina made a hum of agreement and Alice quickly hung up, slipping the phone back in her pocket.

"Alice!" April called, her voice almost lost in the wind. "We can't go back to Forks!"

"We won't be there long!" she called back. April shook her head in disbelief, but followed Alice anyway, relaxing as the exited the city and hit the highway – well, the path parallel to it.

**. . .**

Within almost an hour, they made it back to Forks, not stopping until they reached the old cemetery on the edge of town. Alice slowed to a walk when she entered, heading towards a gravestone that April knew too well. She stopped when she approached it, her fingers softly running across the white marble gravestone.

It was unmistakeably Emmett's. Alice disappeared for a second, but returned with a large shovel, looking down at the grave beneath them and grimacing. She handed April a second shovel that April hadn't seen before, and she poked the grass.

"Let's get working." Alice smiled.

"What the hell, Alice?" April nearly yelled. "We're not digging up his body!" Alice's smile faded and she sighed.

"Look, did Jasper tell you about Lucifer?" she said, running a hand through her hair.  
"Lucifer? You mean the Devil? How is religious crap relevant here, Alice?" April snapped.

"Okay, so he didn't tell you." Alice spat back, annoyed. With another sigh, she paced for a moment before turning back to April.

"Like Celeste, he's an Aeterna – I've been searching for him for about a year now." Alice explained. Clearly, April wasn't getting it. Her eyes widened as she spoke. "The _Devil_...Is an Aeterna? Holy crap! Wait – the Devil's _real_?"

"No, you idiot!" Alice yelled, fuming. "An Aeterna named himself after the damn Devil! Don't ask me why. Apparently, he has some sort of strange power that can..." she stopped, analyzing April's now-calm expression.

"He can bring dead vampires...Back to life. That's where we're taking Emmett." Alice finished.

* * *

**Yes, bad ending...Somehow my chapter endings are getting really suckish...:P Oh well. Hope you enjoyed - Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I've really been neglecting this story recently...Well summer holidays start on Wednesday so soon this will be all I'm doing. Wow, that sounded a little sad..-.- Never mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

**April**

April couldn't get rid of the grimace on her face as she stared down at Emmett's grave.

She looked up at Alice, who looked sympathetic.

"Come on." She said, plunging her shovel into the grass. With her vampire speed and strength, she had nearly finished before April joined in. With only a few powerful thrusts, her shovel hit something solid. April swore she saw Alice grin, but couldn't be sure of it in the darkness. Alice jumped down into the grave onto a tiny space beside the broad space where the coffin was, and started clearing away the thin level of dirt on top of it. It was an elegant black coffin with gold swirls around the edges, and with Emmett's name engraved on the top. With a deep breath, Alice reached over to the side of the coffin and slid her fingers across it, cleanly breaking the locks.

"Ready?" she looked up at April, who nodded. With a heave, Alice pulled the lid up to reveal the contents of the coffin. On the soft velvet lining inside of the grim coffin was...

Nothing.

April gasped and Alice cried out, swearing loudly. They started yelling at the same time, bewildered and confused.

"Where the hell is he?" Alice screamed.

"_Be quiet_!" April shushed her. "The groundskeeper has probably already heard us!" With a swift motion, she closed the coffin and leapt out onto the grass.

And that's when she heard it.

It was a low buzzing noise, but as April paid more attention she thought she could make out a few words. Instantly, she panicked. _Someone's coming!_ She thought. _We don't have time to clean this up! _But after seeing Alice's puzzled expression in reaction to April's alarmed one, she realised that she was the only one that could hear the noise.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered to Alice, who quickly shook her head. The buzzing seemed to get louder, and the words were clearer.

_Carlisle - Esme - Edward - Rosalie - Jasper - Alice - April - Bella._

Frowning, April looked around. She knew that this voice was in her head, but knew it couldn't be Lyreco.

_Bella_

With wide eyes, April realised that she was hearing Emmett's thoughts. _So that means...He's here! _She thought in triumph.

"What, April?" Alice demanded.

"_I can hear Emmett!_" April squealed in joy.

"Hear him? What -" she stopped, realising. "Oh. _Oh_. But...Where is he?"

"Right here." April pointed down to Emmett's coffin, frowning. Alice slowly pulled the coffin open again, and gasped in shock. Where there had been nothing, Emmett's pale and unmoving body now lay. April put a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry, and staggered back a step. It hurt to see her brother like this: _Dead_. Swallowing the lump in her throat, April shook her head in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" she whispered.

"It's some sort of power. I guess someone really didn't want us to find him." Alice answered. She pulled out the body bag she had brought with shaky hands and nodded to April, who prepared to pick up her dead brother. After a few deep breaths, she gave up, shaking her head apologetically at Alice.

"I'm sorry. I - I can't." Alice nodded understandingly, and easily scooped Emmett's unmoving corpse up into her arms, wincing as she noticed the purple scar around his neck.

Usually, the pieces of a vampire's body had to be burned for them to be killed, but somehow Francesca, an Aeterna, had managed to kill Emmett simply by decapitating him. Without breathing, Alice slipped the body into the bag and zipped it up as quickly as possible.

"Hmm. You're not as stupid as you look." a familiar voice came out of the shadows, and both vampires whirled around to face the speaker. All they could see was darkness, which was strange for their excellent sight.

"Who's there?" Alice called.

"Of course," the voice went on. April noticed that it was distinctly female. "I never counted on one of you being able to hear the dead." April froze, realising too late who it was. Before she could warn Alice, the person stepped into the dim light, a smile on her crimson red lips. Her chocolate brown hair fell in curls to her waist, and she wore a tight leather jacket with jeans and black boots.

In a horrified tone, April whispered, "Francesca."

**Alice**

Alice stood frozen for an entire second before springing into action. She had noticed how Francesca's eyes kept flicking to the body bag that now held Emmett's corpse, and moved right before the Aeterna could. In a single burst of movement, she thrust her shovel at Francesca and lifted the long body bag, racing away through the dim, empty graveyard. April was quick to follow, cleverly taking another route parallel to Alice's.

Alice could barely hear Francesca's light footsteps as they flew across the deserted street, dodging poles. She knew that Francesca was getting closer, and forced her feet to move faster. They passed a few people just outside their houses, but no human would see them speeding by at this rate.

Suddenly, April appeared from the shadows and slowed so that she could become behind Francesca. Before Alice could yell a warning, April ripped something out of her pocket and plunged it into Francesca's back, earning a blood-curling scream. Alice shivered and stopped in her tracks, turning to look at Francesca's body. The Aeterna doubled over in pain and staggered forward, coughing. After a few seconds of shaking, she fell to the floor, face-down.

A dagger with a detailed silver hilt stuck out of her back, in her stomach. No blood seemed to spread around the wound, but it was obviously buried quite deeply in her back. To her amazement, Francesca wasn't getting back up.

"What the hell?" Alice gasped, astounded. She thought that Aeternas couldn't be killed!

"That," April nodded to the dagger. "Was especially made to kill Aeternas." Alice's eyes widened.

"So...She's dead?" April shook her head.

"It didn't go in her heart. She'll probably be up pretty soon, so it'd be best to kill her now -" she was interrupted by Francesca, who leapt up. Immediately she yanked out the dagger, flinching. Alice was already running, still carrying the black body bag. She heard Francesca quickly following but when she turned back she couldn't see April, but only a furious face with blood red eyes chasing after her.

**Bella**

Bella woke up to Jasper's furious voice.

She quickly sat up, wiping sweat off of her forehead. Looking around the plain room that had become so familiar to her, she saw no trace of Jasper. Frowning, she hopped off the wide bed, tossing the sweat-dampened sheets off to the side. Stretching and yawning, Bella ran a hand through her tangled mess of hair, tucking it behind her ears. With sluggish steps, she walked to the end of the small room and pushed the door open, peering inside. Jasper looked up as she entered, holding a phone to his ear. Bella could just barely hear the buzz of a voice on the other line.

"Just pass over the damn phone, April!" Jasper snapped. He tapped his fingers on the sofa impatiently, ignoring Bella. She slowly sat on the chair opposite from him, watching him intently.

"Alice, you _can't!_" he yelled into the phone, making Bella wince. "No, Alice, he'll kill you!" Alice replied loudly, but Bella still couldn't make out what she was saying.

"_Please._" Jasper's voice broke, and he clutched the phone with both hands.

"Please, Alice, you can't do this." he whispered, his voice barely loud enough for Bella's hearing. She was desperate to know what was going on, as obviously it seemed like Alice would be killed, but didn't want to disturb Jasper at that moment. The room became silent for a second, no one breathing. This time, she could clearly hear what Alice said.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I love you." Again, there was silence. With a broken expression, Jasper lowered the phone, crushing it slowly in his iron grip. He finally looked up to Bella, who sat patiently.

"What's going on?" she eventually murmured, worry in her expression. Jasper put his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. "Jasper?" Bella's voice dropped into a whisper. Still, he didn't reply. Frustrated, she stood and hurried to the desk where she found the hotel room's phone. Dialling the number she had memorised, she waited patiently.

"Jasper -"

"It's Bella."

"Oh."

Bella rolled her eyes at April, but sobered instantly when she remembered why she had called.

"What the hell is Alice doing?" she demanded. "Jasper just got off the phone with her and he won't tell me!" April didn't answer, and Bella had to say her name several times before she returned.

With a sigh, April said, "We - Alice and I - are going to an Aeterna. You know who they are now, right?" she didn't stop for Bella to answer, but rushed on. "We've found a certain vampire named Lucifer that we think can..." She paused. "Do things to help us." she finished quickly, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"_Lucifer?_ April, what can he _really_ do?" Bella snapped.

"Sorry." April quickly hung up, leaving her furious and open-mouthed. Hanging the phone up, Bella turned to Jasper, who still sat frozen on the sofa.

"We need to go after them." She said in a low voice. Jasper looked up, and she flinched at his agonized expression. He shook his head in defeat, standing. Walking up to the large window, he looked out upon Spokane, sighing.

"We can't." he said. "I have no idea where they are. Lucifer could be anywhere on the planet, and Alice is obviously heading to that place." Bella stared at him in disbelief. _Is he giving up?_ She thought in rage. Jasper turned around as he sensed this, a cautious look on his face.

"_We can't just let them die!_" Bella yelled. "We have to do _something!_" She fought the calmness that Jasper sent her, glaring. With shaking hands, Bella stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Changing faster than she ever had, she pulled on loose jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt, topping it with a dark jumper. She roughly yanked her long hair into a ponytail and pulled her shoes on, shoving her phone into her pocket. Sprinting, she hurried back into the other room, opening the front door.

"Where're you going?" Jasper demanded. Bella scowled, eyebrows narrowed.

"If you won't help Alice, I will." she spat, pushing past him. He showed no resistance, but instead letting her rush past him. Bella didn't bother with the elevator, but instead burst into the stairwell, clutching tightly onto the rails as she carefully ran down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she entered the lobby, dodging annoyed visitors and employees. Bella ignored them, stepping outside into the cold and pulling out her phone.

She scrolled down her contacts and pressed call as fast as her thumbs could go, pressing the small phone harshly to her ear. Of course, she didn't really expect him to pick up his cell phone, but Bella could still hope. Swearing under her breath, she began to walk when he didn't pick up, dialling him again. Again, there was no reply. Furiously, she shoved the phone back in her pocket, walking quickly down the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going, but continued in that direction.

Cars honked and tall buildings loomed above her, looking down upon strangers who passed her. But Bella wasn't intimidated by any of this; instead she blocked it out, continuing her directionless strides. As she turned a corner, she walked right into someone. She felt their ice cold skin where their fingers brushed, and stepped back automatically. Looking up at his face, Bella gasped.

"You called me." Edward murmured. She found that she couldn't reply, but stood frozen, haunted by his crimson irises. She looked away, clearing her throat nervously.

"I need your help. Alice - uh - she -"

"I know." Edward cut her off. Bella muttered an '_oh_' and looked back up to him, instantly regretting it as his eyes caused her to flinch.

"So could you help me find her?" she said, cursing herself for showing how edgy she was around him. Edward nodded solemnly, holding her gaze. After a few moments in silence, he looked away, blinking several times.

"Come on. This way." he started walking and Bella had to run to keep up with him. As they rounded a corner, he stopped, causing her to run straight into his concrete back. Wincing, she jumped back, peering around him to see what had stopped them. Sucking in air, she stepped to the side, getting a better view of the dreaded person that stood in their way.

Edward had stiffened, and took a defensive position in front of her. With a snarl, he said,

"Francesca."

**April**

"We're nearly there." April informed Alice, who sat beside her in the speeding car. When she didn't reply, April looked to her right and saw Alice frozen in her seat, her eyes wide as if she were seeing something that wasn't there. Looking back to the road ahead, April fought the urge to panic. She hadn't yet gotten used to Alice's visions. Idly, she looked up to the mirror in between the front two seats and gasped as she saw someone in the backseat.

She lost focus for a moment and the car swerved wildly. April managed to pull onto the side of the road, making way for other cars. She turned around in her seat, facing the intruder. She relaxed only slightly when she saw Lyreco in his ever-so-slightly transparent form, watching the grey shadows that danced around him.

"Lyreco." She sighed. "You scared me." He shrugged nonchalantly.  
"You need to go back." He then demanded, eyes narrowing. He pulled the sleeves of his black shirt down slightly, as if he was cold.

"No way!" April scoffed. "If you came to convince us not to go -"

"That's exactly why I came -"

"-then don't bother!" she ignored his interruption, finishing. "There's no way you're stopping Alice and I when we're this close." Lyreco sighed, shifting in his seat.

"Alice can go on, of course. But you _need to go back_." He said, averting his gaze.

"Why?" April was confused.

"Well – Lucifer will kill you." Lyreco said simply. April shook her head, noticing idly that Alice had come out of her vision.

"And what about Alice? I guess it's okay if _she _dies." April said sarcastically.

"Alicia." Lyreco warned. "Just -"

"What's it saying?" Alice asked, unable to hear him but assuming that April was speaking to a ghost. Lyreco glared at Alice, causing April to laugh. Alice was oblivious to Lyreco's anger at her.

"I am not an '_it_', thank you very much." He snapped.

"_He _is a little annoyed with you." April smiled. Alice looked around, and decided to face the seat next to Lyreco.

"Sorry." She muttered. She then turned back to April. "Hey, enough chit-chat with the dead. Let's get a move on." With a grim and unwilling nod from Lyreco, April sped forward, slipping into a lane on the highway. They drove in silence, Lyreco remaining in the back seat. Alice pointed to the turn and April sped as she rounded the corner, continuing as the road disappeared and they were surrounded by trees. She finally stopped where the car could go no further, and everyone climbed out.

"All I know is that it's somewhere around here." Alice called. She had strayed away, searching for some sort of secret entrance. April looked to Lyreco, who stood quietly beside her.

"Do you know where it is?" she asked him, looking up into his misty grey eyes. Hesitating, he nodded slightly.

"Well, it would be helpful if you told us." April said. Again, Lyreco didn't answer for a few moments, not wanting to let April endanger herself.

"Please?" she tried. She was surprised when he easily gave in, telling her to follow him. April called for Alice, who appeared instantly and followed her through the trees. Eventually, they found a bulky boulder between a few bushes.

"Under here." Lyreco gestured to it. April wrinkled her nose.

"_Under _there? Ew." With a shudder, she pushed the boulder aside easily, uncovering the dark hole beneath. Alice stood beside her, peering down into the darkness. Even with their outstanding sight, all they could see was black down there. April looked to Lyreco, who nodded. With a deep breath, April jumped first, quickly beginning her plummet to the bottom. It was a surprisingly long fall, but eventually she hit the rock ground with a soft _thud_.

Unharmed, April stood, looking around. She couldn't see a thing, not even her pale hand in front of her face. She heard Alice landing behind her, and turned to face her. Slowly, she reached a hand out and grasped Alice's, not wanting to be separated.

Out of the darkness, April saw Lyreco very clearly. Frowning, she thought to him,

_How can I see you down here? _

_You see me through your mind. You don't need light._ He explained, his voice ringing in her mind.

"Let's go." April whispered to Alice, taking slow steps forward.

_You wouldn't be able to give us some light, would you? _She thought, looking at Lyreco. He shrugged.

_I can, but only you will see it._ April nodded, and the hole was suddenly illuminated by bright, floating globes of light.

"I can see, Alice, so just stick with me." She murmured. Alice whispered a reply, and they began walking toward the direction Lyreco pointed. April noticed that they were in a huge cave with high ceilings and many passages.

_I'm glad I've got you here to help._ She sent Lyreco. He nodded in acknowledgement, pointing in another direction. April followed, tugging Alice along behind her. A gasp from Lyreco was the only warning before a figure jumped out from the shadows, facing April with narrowed black eyes.

She trembled slightly, unable to look away from the horrifying eyes. It seemed that the pupils had covered the man's whole eyeballs. Alice noticed her shaking and squeezed her hand.

"What is it, April?" she whispered. Swallowing, April looked to Lyreco, asking silently who this haunting man was. He mouthed back to her: _Lucifer_.

* * *

**And there you go, your third Aeterna! (I think). I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but honestly I think it wasn't very good...Long, maybe, but a little rushed. **

**Please review with honest opinions! :D**

**-LB-**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hey everyone! So hopefully most of you read the Author's Note I posted, but if not, here's a recap: **

**I'm ending the story soon! Faster than I thought, actually. This will be one of the last chapters, but I promise to have at least two more chapters after this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**April**

April didn't dare move, praying silently that Lucifer couldn't see her. But by his expression, she knew that he had. Her mouth was open and she felt her stomach drop as she stared into his black, fathomless eyes. He didn't move for a few moments, watching April closely.

"_April_!" Alice cried. "What the _hell _is going on?" She didn't answer, but instead swallowed and slowly pulled Alice next to her, ignoring Lyreco's yells at her to run.

"Lucifer." April breathed, not sure if she was talking to the Aeterna or Alice, who went still beside her. With a deep breath, she blindly looked forward and began to speak.

"I – I – we need your help. I'm sure you know what with." She stammered.

"You do understand the price of what you are asking of me, yes?" a deep, booming voice echoed through the cave. Alice flinched, but April stood steady, knowing that Lucifer had spoken. His low voice was deep and exasperated, but terrifying all the same.

April was quickly confused. _What price? _She thought. Of course, she hadn't really expected the Aeterna to raise Emmett for nothing.

"Y-yes." Alice's voice dropped into a bare, scared whisper. April saw Lucifer smirk slightly, and he paused. April studied him carefully – he looked like a stereotypical vampire. His hair was jet black and hung loosely above his wide shoulders. His skin was a powdery white and his lips very faint.

He didn't breathe, nor blink. He wore dark robes against the blackness, almost blending in completely. April sent Alice a questioning glace, but looked away quickly when she remembered that Alice couldn't see her.

"Show me the body." Lucifer boomed.

"I've got it." April murmured to Alice, turning and hauling the body bag in front of them. It was badly scratched after their escape from Francesca, but they had been lucky to even escape. Lucifer made no move to open it, so April warily crouched and unzipped the bag, revealing Emmett's cold, lifeless body. Lucifer nodded, his face devoid of emotion. He raised his hand up into the air, somehow making the entire cave shake.

April gripped Alice's arm tightly, standing steady as small rocks fell from the ceiling. It appeared that Lucifer had raised something out of the rock below – it looked like a stone altar. Before April could even notice him moving, Lucifer had taken Emmett's body out of the bag and placed it on the crumbling altar. He moved too quickly for even April's incredible sight, now standing behind Emmett's body.

"So," Lucifer said with a growing smile. It reminded April strangely of the Cheshire cat, although far more frightening. "Who wants to die?"

**Bella**

Edward snarled at Francesca, wasting no time as he charged forward. Before he could even strike her Francesca had stepped aside easily, moving out of his way. Edward spun around, and she put her hands up in mock surrender with a malicious smile.

"Relax." She laughed. "I'm not here to ruin your day."

"What do you want?" Bella snapped through clenched teeth. Francesca looked to her, rolling her eyes. "Must I always have some sort of evil motive?" she shook her head, smile not leaving her lips. "No, I'm just 'tagging along'." Francesca said, flipping her hair. Bella noticed that the Aeterna wasn't wearing her usual leather outfit, but instead wore a simple black tank top and jeans. She looked like a normal human...But Bella knew better.

"I have a little..._Unfinished business _with Lucifer." Francesca continued. "And since Edward here knows where he is, I'm coming with you." She grinned at Bella's frown.

"I won't help you." Edward hissed from behind her. Francesca didn't even turn, but instead waited for him to approach her. When he did, she moved in a blur, pinning him to the ground. Despite his struggles, Edward was trapped.

"Oh, yes, you will." Francesca stood and took a step back, allowing him to leap up. "If you value _her _life," she pointed a pale finger at Bella. "Then you will." Swallowing, Edward nodded slightly.

"My car's just around -"

"We're not driving." Francesca said impatiently. "We can get there much faster on our feet."

"But Bella -" Edward started. He stopped when Francesca suddenly swung Bella over her shoulder, ignoring her yells of protest.

"_Put me down!_" Bella screeched, kicking against Francesca's hold. In response, the vampire shoved a cold hand over Bella's mouth and nose, squeezing so to stop her from breathing.

"What are you doing?" Edward cried. Bella felt dizzy suddenly, desperate for air. She couldn't find the strength to beat against Francesca any longer, and went limp, her eyes barely staying open.

"_Stop!_" she barely heard Edward yell.

Then everything went black.

**Edward**

As soon as Bella had lost consciousness, Francesca had removed her hand, allowing Bella to breath.

"There." She smiled. "Now I won't have anyone bothering me." She gave Edward a pointed look. "Lead the way."

Fighting the urge to attack her on the spot, Edward began to speed through the overcrowded city, carefully taking dark back routes away from anyone who might see them. Francesca followed closely behind with Bella over her shoulder.

When they finally came to the edge of Spokane – it was a surprisingly large city – Bella woke up. Edward heard her groan behind him but didn't dare stop, instead zoomed across the highway and into the trees, almost flying with his speed. He remembered the route well, and passed the first landmark: a clearing.

"Not far now." He called. There was no response from Francesca, but Edward continued anyway, finally stopping when he reached the gaping hole in the ground.

"Down here." He murmured as Francesca stopped beside him. She set a yelling Bella down in the grass, and Edward found it strange to look at the two identical girls, one a vampire. Luckily, they had a few differences in what they wore and their hair.

* * *

**Hey, just wanted to say...**

**HAPPY 4TH JULY!**

**Now continue reading. ;D**

* * *

Bella sat silently now, taking deep breaths.

"After you," Francesca gestured to the hole, talking to Edward. "Don't try anything." Nodding, he stepped confidently forward, feeling the air rush past him as he descended, stopping quietly on the rock floor. Francesca landed next, putting Bella down again. Edward used the remaining light of the sun above to search the walls for the flashlight he had hung a few nights ago, and when he found it switched it on, illuminating the cavern. Already he heard voices in the other room.

"Through here." He said, striding through a small tunnel. Bella struggled to keep up, but managed to make it, panting. Inside the other cavern, Edward saw three figures. He froze, recognising Alice, April, and Lucifer.

"...wants to die?" Lucifer finished what he had been saying just as Edward pointed the flashlight at his sister.

"Alice?" she spun around.

"Edward!" she squealed, eyes widening. April turned, watching Edward with an open mouth. He heard a cry from Bella and turned to see that her gaze was focussed on something laid out on a stone altar ahead. Edward realised what it was: a body. He felt sick. Now he knew what Alice was doing...

It was too late to stop Lucifer, however. He had begun murmuring strange words, his hands pressed on Emmett's corpse. Faint blue light seemed to seep from out of his hands, and Edward pushed Bella back slightly.

"Alice, you have to get out of here!" he called. Alice shook her head, a weak smile on her face. She then looked to Bella, smile fading. She ran up to her and squeezed her in a tight hug, whispering something that Edward couldn't quite hear.

Bella was left open-mouthed, but didn't follow Alice.

Lucifer finished, and looked up to Alice.

"It is time." He said grimly. Alice nodded, and motioned for April to back up. With fury and pain on her face, she did.

"Wait!" a feminine voice ran through the caves, bouncing off the walls. Everyone looked towards the source of the sound, and Edward's torch illuminated the approaching figure.

"Don't kill Alice." Rosalie stepped into the light. She immediately approached Alice, ignoring the questioning gazes of everyone.

"I'm sorry Rose," Alice murmured. "But, for Emmett to come back -" She swallowed, on the verge of tearlessly crying. "Someone has to die." She finished hoarsely.

With a deep breath, Rosalie said, "I know. And that someone will be me."

"_What?_" Alice gasped. "No, Rosalie, please, just -"

"I loved Emmett, of course. But he loved Bella. It's time that I do what's right. I value his life more than anything else – it's time I stop being selfish." Rosalie glanced at Bella with a faint smile. Alice opened her mouth to speak, but didn't, instead stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Rosalie. She held on for a few moments without withdrawing.

They looked at each other meaningfully, and without saying goodbye to anyone else, Rosalie faced an impatient Lucifer. Without delay, he placed his hands on either side of her head, murmuring more strange words. Rose closed her eyes, and Edward saw beautiful, white light come out of her. It drifted like smoke down to Emmett, and somehow seeped inside of him. This continued for only a few seconds before Lucifer released Rosalie and she fell to the floor. Alice wept on April's shoulder, and Bella shed a few tears.

"He'll wake up soon." Lucifer said. He then turned to Francesca, flashing up to her.

"Francesca," he smiled. "It has been a very long time." Francesca didn't smile, but kept her face blank.  
"Yes, quite a while."

"I know what you did." Lucifer said, silencing Francesca. After a minute, she slowly smiled.

"And that's why I came to kill you." As she said the words, she whipped out a silvery object from her pocket and lunged for Lucifer, who easily dodged it. Snarling, Francesca turned and attacked him again. The two Aeternas were blurred as they grappled, and Edward couldn't see who was winning. Finally, they stopped moving, and a cry of agony filled the cavern.

It rang in Edwards ears and he winced. Looking back to the fight, he saw that Francesca was now standing over Lucifer, who was laying face down with a white dagger protruding from his back. Alice had rushed forward during the chaos, grabbing Emmett's body. She backed away as Francesca turned towards them, a malicious smile on her lips.

Alice sprinted away, grabbing a shrieking Bella as she flew into the first cavern. April jumped in Francesca's way before she could chase after her, causing a momentary distraction. Suddenly, there was a rumble in the caves, and Francesca stopped, looking behind her. Lucifer's body had disappeared. Three figures seemed to materialise, all faint and almost see-through. Edward only recognised Lucifer, and gasped when he did.

"Lucifer – Lyreco – _Sofia!_" Francesca cried. "But – but I killed you all!" The woman that Francesca called Sofia shook her head in disgust, crossing her arms.

"Indeed you did, young Francesca. We are not really alive." She said with a French accent.

"Then how...?"

"Don't even bother." The other ghost, presumably Lyreco, snapped. "All we want is revenge. And that's what we'll get." Outstretching his arm, he closed his eyes, soon copied by the other two ghosts. Francesca laughed uneasily.

"You can't touch me!" she yelled. "You're not real! You're dead!" But tendrils of grey smoke were stretching from the fingertips of the ghosts, quickly advancing on Francesca, who stood her ground. Finally, the smoke wound around her, and when she tried to step away, she found herself trapped. Edward watched in fascination as the grey smoke concealed Francesca completely as it constricted, the only traces of the Aeterna were her spine-chilling screams.

Suddenly, the smoke disappeared. Where Francesca was standing, there was nothing. _She's gone_. Edward thought in confusion.

"Did you kill her?" he demanded. Lyreco looked at him with a strange expression.

"She is not dead." He murmured grimly, barely loud enough for Edward to hear. He heard a sharp gasp and noticed that April was still in the cave.

"What happened to her then?" she asked quietly. The three dead Aeternas were silent for a minute before the woman, Sofia, spoke up with an amused smile playing at her lips.

"Well, let's just say that she won't be as confident to bother you anymore." She said. Edward frowned, and noticed April gazing pointedly at Lyreco, as if they were having their own silent exchange. With wide eyes, Edward realised that they could be, and listened in to April's thoughts.

_...just tell me! What did you do? _She thought. He then tried to hear Lyreco's as well, but found that there was some sort of barrier blocking him from doing so. A glare from the Aeterna told him to stop trying.

What_? _April mentally screeched at Lyreco. _Well where is she then? Did you ever think about what would happen if she bumped into someone who knows Bella? _

Lyreco gave her some sort of reply that calmed her, and in exasperation she thought, _Alright, alright. Just as long as you're sure._

"We should go." Edward murmured. April nodded and turned on her heel, rushing for the exit. Edward stayed however, approaching the altar. He knelt down by Rosalie's body, slowly closing her eyelids with his hand. He then picked her up swiftly, almost _feeling _the lack of life in her body. Still carrying the flashlight tucked under his arm, he too hurried for the exit, dropping the torch as the sunlight above illuminated the small space.

Edward jumped with his vampire strength, soaring upwards. He could see a face peering down at him as he ascended, but the sight was quickly lost as he landed gracefully on the other side.

"This way." April called. Edward turned and nodded, following her in a blur as they flew through the trees, heading for the highway. He held Rosalie's body close to him to keep her from hitting the vegetation as they flashed through it, following familiar scents.

Alice and Bella were waiting in an expensive-looking black car, and Edward idly hoped that it wasn't stolen. He knew it was, though. Without hesitation, he slipped Rosalie's almost weightless corpse into the back, grimacing when he saw Emmett had not yet woken up.

He then slid into the back seat with April, not bothering with his seatbelt as the car jerked forward, breaking the speed limits as it rushed down the highway.

* * *

**I know, I could have ended that better. But there you go! Wow, this story is going to be a lot shorter than New Love...But there will definitely be another sequel!**

**Cyber cookies to the reviewers! :D**

**-LB**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Hey everyone – really sorry about not explaining last time, but I completely forgot. So you might have realised that a certain dead person named Sofia was in the last chapter, and for the smart ones, you might have noticed that Francesca killed her. Just to clear that up a little, all you need to know about her is that she was an Aeterna who was killed by Francesca. I will give no further spoilers – enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Bella**

Alice had brought them back to the hotel in Spokane, where April had smuggled the bodies upstairs in suspicious-looking suitcases. Bella took the elevator with Alice and Edward, the three of them in an awkward silence as Bella paced impatiently.

The moment the doors open, she rushed out and into the hallway, shoving past a few guests as she raced to the door of the hotel room. It swung open to reveal April's grim expression, but Bella didn't spend long waiting there – no, she pushed past the vampire and into the living room where Jasper sat beside Rosalie miserably. While Rose's body had been laid on a few chairs that had been shoved together, Emmett wasn't in sight.

Frantically, Bella scrambled into the bedroom, relaxing when she saw him on the bed. It wasn't long before she was panicked again by his closed eyelids. April was suddenly next to her, making her jump.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Bella whispered worriedly, sinking down to sit on the side of the bed beside Emmett.

"The effects of Lucifer's power aren't instantaneous. You have to be patient; he'll wake up soon enough." April explained slowly. Bella took a deep, calming breath and nodded. She turned towards Emmett again, tracing a finger across the planes of his face. His skin was cold and pale, but strangely not the inhuman whiteness that the other vampires possessed.

After a stretching silence, April sucked in a quick gasp. Bella whirled around to look around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What? What is it?" she said quietly. April disappeared in a blur and Bella quickly stumbled after her into the other room, where she saw that Rosalie's body was gone. In its place there was a pile of ashes that stretched the length that her body had. Bella gasped in surprise, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened to her?" April asked, looking at Jasper. His mouth was open for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I – I don't know. There was this light and – now she's gone." He murmured, still confused. April's head snapped up to look at something across the room, but as Bella followed her gaze, she saw nothing.

_Maybe she's talking to a ghost. _She thought. It turned out that she was correct. As the ghost said something, April's eyes widened, and a faint smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"Who is it?" Alice asked, now standing from where she'd sat on the sofa. April blinked and looked at Alice, her smile growing.

"It's Emmett. He's waking up now." She said. Bella was the first to race into the bedroom, darting to Emmett's side. _He's waking up now..._The words rang in her ears. Finally, after what had seemed like a lifetime without him, he would come back to her.

And as foretold, Emmett stirred, his eyelids fluttering. She took his hand and squeezed it, tears of joy pooling in her eyes. As she looked at their hands, she saw that he was slightly more tanned than she was. A suspicion sparked in her. _Could he be...No, it's not possible. _

_Raising the dead isn't possible, either. _She contradicted herself sarcastically. She turned her attention back to Emmett as she waited.

And finally, he opened his blue eyes.

**. . .**

**Marcus**

Aro paced across the marble floor furiously, his heels digging into the stone as he stomped.

"How have we never come across these _Aeternas, _in all our time?" he demanded. "How have they never crossed our paths?" Marcus sighed in exasperation.

"Perhaps they have not wished to." He said, tapping his fingers on the armrest of his throne. Caius sat silently beside him on an identical, ornate black throne, his red eyes narrowed.

"They are supposedly the first vampires. Why have they not challenged our power? Surely they would want to rule our kind." He said sharply, glaring at Marcus.  
"Peace, my brother." Aro said, holding a hand up. It was obvious that the vampire was far from peace.

"What are you planning to do, my lord?" came a voice. Marcus looked to his right to see Jane standing by one of the grand doorways, her body cloaked by the dark robes she wore. Her crimson eyes blazed in contrast to her alabaster skin. He sighed and turned away, not interested in what the small vampire had to say.

"I do not know yet, Jane. I would appreciate it if you would please let us speak alone." Aro said, grinding his teeth. The noise annoyed Marcus, but he didn't much care.

"Of course." Jane was obviously annoyed, and failed to hide it as she stormed out, closing the huge imposing doors behind her. Marcus could still hear the _tap, tap_ of her shoes as she walked down the corridor.

"We must destroy them." Caius said surely. Aro faced him, his expression grim with traces of suppressed annoyance.

"We needn't resort to violence immediately, Caius." He scolded Caius.

"If we do not, some may reconsider their loyalties. Our power would be questioned. We need to make sure our kind know of our authority." Caius snapped back, standing. Marcus sighed again.

_This should be entertaining_, he thought dryly. He watched the ancient vampires bicker, not listening to what they were saying.

_Why should I care? _He knew he wouldn't get a say in Aro's plans.

"Do not be rash, Caius. If you really wish to dispose of these Aeternas, then you may want to take more time to gather information. I wouldn't trust the word of a few vampires. Do we even have proof that they truly exist?" Marcus said slowly, noting that Caius wasn't paying much attention.

"That's true." Aro agreed, stopping his pacing. "We need more information. I suppose I could send Jane on a little researching trip." He smiled tightly, folding his arms across his chest.

Marcus tuned out as Aro babbled on, watching Caius' impatient expression. He could tell that he was planning something. With his power, he confirmed that Caius was beginning to resent Aro. Not a lot of the Volturi's order were still completely loyal to Aro, as many believed that he was losing the wise judgment that had won him his position as a leader of vampires.

Marcus wouldn't share this information with him, however. He refused to take sides in the dispute, and avoided Aro's touch as not to ruin Caius' forming plans.

As Aro was in the middle of a sentence, the doors burst open. He stopped his pace and speech, staring at the open doorway. There appeared to be no one there, no matter how hard Marcus strained his amplified senses.

Then, there was a shadow. A blurred figure that moved too fast for even the ancient vampires' eyes, darting in circles around the room.

"Who's there?" Caius bellowed, stepping forward. The figure didn't stop it's circling, this time smothering the flames in each torch that hung high on the wall. The room was drenched in darkness, leaving no light glowing. Despite the vampires' advanced sight, it was impossible to see anything without the slightest glint of light. He heard movement, however, and stood, backing away from the sound.

"Show yourself, _coward!_" Caius was still screaming. "Who -" his yells were abruptly cut off, and Marcus felt his blood go cold.

"Ah, much better." An unfamiliar voice said. He turned towards the sound, but felt a light breeze as the intruder moved.

Aro and Marcus did not speak, instead they stood silently, each unaware of the other's position in the room.

The intruder laughed haughtily, his feet tapping on the marble floor as he walked.

"What's the matter?" he had a distinct English accent, Marcus noted idly. "Scared? Not so tough without your guards, eh?" He laughed again.  
Marcus felt another faint rush of air and barely audible footsteps. He imagined that Aro was probably trying to get to the door. Even without light, the ancient Volturi knew the hall well. A loud _crack _split the air as Aro's footsteps ceased.

"I suppose you'll be next." The intruder was definitely a vampire, but faster and – if he'd been able to take down Aro and Caius – stronger than the Volturi. It seemed that he'd been able to get past the guards as well, which seemed almost impossible when Jane was involved. Marcus didn't dare move as he strained to hear the vampire's soft footsteps on the marble.

After a long silence, the vampire spoke again.

"You must want to know who I am. Who wouldn't, in your position?" he laughed. "If you must know, I shall tell." He paused again, and Marcus heard his pacing continue.

"I am of those who your fellow leaders wished to destroy." There was a smile in his voice, but he did not again laugh. Marcus was puzzled for a moment, before realising what he meant. He felt a shudder go down his spine. _Aeterna_. He had to be. It explained his abnormal –even for a vampire – speed. And how he'd been able to get past Jane and Alec.

"Yes, an Aeterna, as we are commonly called. It's Latin – a language I had heard too much of in my time." The Aeterna sighed. "I was turned a very long time ago, and claimed a position as the sixth Immortal to walk the Earth." Marcus finally found his voice, struggling to hide the traces of fear and shock.

"Who are you?" he demanded with an unshaken voice. The Aeterna stopped his tireless pacing, and Marcus froze as he felt breath on his neck.

"I go by the name of Tobias in these times..." he whispered, sending shivers down the Volturi Lord's spine. Marcus found that he couldn't move. He wasn't just frozen by fear, but also by an unknown force that was controlling his very movements. He was paralyzed.

"What do you want?" he said softly, not trusting his louder voice.

"What do I _want?_" Tobias' voice raised in a chortle as he repeated Marcus' words. "I want a lot of things. But from _you_...Why, I simply want you out of the way. You are misleading the Immortals of the world today, and with your plans to destroy me, I simply can't let you continue."

"Please – I'll leave. You'll never hear from me again, I swear." Marcus pleaded. He knew that Tobias was planning on killing him like he had slaughtered the other Volturi, and begged for his life.

"I_ could _agree to that. It would be easy – you would disappear, never be heard from again." Tobias whispered, seeming to get closer to Marcus. He felt relief wash through him, and was about to thank the Aeterna before he spoke again.

"_Or,_" his sharp voice cut through the air. "I could take the easier option. I could kill you."

"No, please, I -" Marcus was cut off by a cold hand over his mouth, cutting off his air. He felt uncomfortable not breathing, but was overall fine. He found that he was helpless under the Aeterna's power as he was lowered to the floor. Tobias did not say anything more as a light flicked into the room. Marcus noticed that he had lit a match, which he used to light a large torch that he held.

Setting down the extinguished match, he dropped the torch on Marcus' chest and stood back as flames licked at the helpless Volturi's body. He couldn't even cry out as his skin burned. The heat was unbearable but he couldn't move to smother it. He finally saw Tobias' face through the embers. He was as pale as an ordinary Aeterna, but his eyes were like a cat's. They were glowing amber, but Marcus assumed that was only a reflection of the flames. He had a shock of black hair that hung over his forehead, contrasting his skin tone. He looked like a normal teenage boy dressed in a black dress-shirt and jeans, but Marcus knew he was much more than that.

_So this is how I meet my death_, he thought.

**Charlie**

It had been about a month now, and Bella still hadn't appeared. Just when Charlie had started to think that his daughter was coping fine with her boyfriend's death, she disappeared. What was even more worrying was that the Cullen's house had been burned down, brutally killing Mr and Mrs Cullen but seemingly sparing their children. Or, so they thought. Since Rosalie and Edward had left, only Jasper and Alice Cullen remained, but they still hadn't been found. Suspicious arouse that they had been killed in the fire, too, or that they had run off with Bella.

No matter what people chose to believe, Charlie Swan still posted _Missing_ posters everywhere, sending them to different police stations in the state and telling them to pass them on. He wouldn't give up the search for his daughter. Bella wouldn't pick up her phone, and her truck was found in a ditch off a highway.

Finally, on a rainy day, Charlie received a call. At first, he stared at the caller ID with wide eyes, not believing what it said. It rang and rang, and before it could stop he smashed his finger into the _talk _button.

"Bella!" he cried.

"Hey, Dad. I'm so sorry that I haven't called or anything, but -" He nearly shed a tear when he heard her voice. He had been worried sick.

"Thank God you're alright. Where were you? Do you need me to come pick you up? Oh, Bells, what were you thinking?" the questions tumbled out of him, and Bella stopped him before he could rattle on.

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm with Alice and Jasper, and everything's alright. No, you can't come get me." She whispered. Charlie knew that tone. He could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean? Are you on your way back?" he said, his own voice dropping.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Bella steadied her voice. "I'm not coming back."

"What's going on, Bells?" Charlie said, panicking. He heard her take a deep breath, and wished that he could be there with her.

"I'm safe, okay? I'm happy. I'm so sorry, Dad, but I'm not going to come back." She sobbed softly.

"Bella, if anyone's threatening you, just tell me, alright? I'll come get you." Charlie insisted.

"No, Dad. I am fine. I promise you, I'm safe and happy." She stopped sobbing. "I love you, Dad."

"Isabella, what are you doing?" he felt a tear run down his cheek. _This can't be happening_...

"I'm sorry. Goodbye, Dad." With the words, the line went dead, leaving a broken father clutching a silent phone.

**Bella**

"I'm sorry. Goodbye, Dad." Bella quickly hung up before he could reply. She knew that if she heard his sadness, she'd never be able to leave for good.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Emmett said, holding her close to him. They sat on the bed in the hotel room where Emmett had woken from the dead a few days ago, arms wrapped around each other.

It had been Jasper that suggested calling Charlie, but Bella's decision never to return to Forks. She couldn't, now that Emmett was back. What would they tell everyone? He'd been dead for a year, surely the citizens of the small town would notice if he was suddenly restored his life, meaning that he couldn't return, and neither would Bella.

"Are you sure about this? Forks is your home..." Emmett said. Bella cut in quickly.

"No." She smiled. "Wherever _you_ are is my home." She whispered. Emmett smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. Bella still wasn't used to his warm, human lips as they pressed against hers, but they felt _right_.

Emmett had woken up as a human. Blue eyes, tanned skin, and a heartbeat. _He _was overjoyed, but Bella wasn't as ecstatic. Of course she was beyond happiness that he was back, but her dream of them being together forever was shattered.

_But still, wouldn't it be nice to have a _normal _life with him? _She thought. In the moment, she really didn't care as she tangled her hands in Emmett's short hair.

Finally, he pulled away slightly to gasp a breath, as Bella had forgotten that he needed to. She smiled lightly, pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too."

**Alice**

Alice looked at the scribbled address on the napkin in her hand, and continued down the street. Weather-wise, it was a miserable, rainy day, but Alice was feeling great. She had met Emmett with a huge, crushing hug when he woke up, having to be pried off by Jasper.

Now, she was going to meet an old friend.

She stopped in front of the building, shoving the napkin in her coat pocket and approaching the door. It was a little abandoned-looking townhouse, which seemed unusual for her friend's tastes. She knocked once on the old wooden door with peeling paint, taking a deep breath.

"Alice!" Arina Retrova opened the door with a loud creak and threw her arms around Alice.  
"Hey, Arina." She laughed, following her into the house.

"So is it true? Is Emmett really back? And a _human?_" Arina hurried on in an excited tone. She pulled her frizzy red hair back out of her eyes, clipping it there in a blur of movement.

"Yes," Alice grinned. She looked around. Inside there was no furniture, only a ripped up, ragged carpet above a scratched wood floor. The walls were half-covered in old, faded yellow wallpaper.

"So why did we meet here?" she asked with a slight laugh. She stopped when she saw Arina's face fall.

"Arina?" Alice said, eyes narrowing in confusion. "What is it?" Arina shook her head slowly, opening her mouth to mumble something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I'm so, sorry Alice," Arina began to sob. "I _had _to. She made me do it." Alice began to panic. _She?_

"_Who _made you? Arina _what's going on?_" she demanded. Arina froze, her eyes widening as she stared at something – or some_one_ – behind Alice.

"You may leave now, Arina." Someone said. It was a female voice, one that she barely recognised. Without even turning around, Alice darted to the door after Arina, but the ancient vampire stepped in her way.

"I see that your little boyfriend has been quite naughty." Celeste laughed. Alice clenched her fists, holding her ground. "He, you, and a few others helped to raise the dead. That was a very bad move. Against the rules, if there were any. You ruined the balance." Alice wasn't quite sure what she was talking about, but spoke anyway.

"Against the '_rules_'?" she cried. "Lucifer is – was and Aeterna!" With a murderous glare Celeste cut in.

"_No!_" she screeched. "He was an _Outcast!_ Hunted by his brothers!" Alice swallowed, trying not to flinch.

"How was I supposed to know? Are you going to kill me for associating with him?" she scoffed. Celeste didn't laugh, but kept her glare. She growled quietly.  
"No, stupid girl. I'm not going to kill you...Yet. I need you alive for the time being." She said.

"I won't help you." Alice gritted her teeth. Celeste gave a smirk, tossing her dark hair.

"I don't need you to help me." She said, pulling something out of her jeans pocket. She was quite small, Alice noticed. She looked like she'd been turned in her twenties, but was quite short. Alice noticed the object too late, and couldn't run before the dagger was plunged into her lower stomach. She felt pain erupt through her body as she gasped for breath. She'd only felt this burning sensation when she had Turned, but that was long ago.

She knew that this was the dagger that killed vampires, and felt a very faint relief that she had not been stabbed in the heart. Perhaps Celeste really _did _want Alice alive. Still, the unbearable pain brought her to her knees as she cried out, her hands flailing to grab the hilt of the dagger. With blurred vision, she watched Celeste reach down and yank it out, causing Alice's chest to rise in a spasm of pain. In agony, she blacked out.

**. . .**

Alice was wet.

She opened her eyes to a blurry scene, and blinked several times to clear it. It didn't get any better. It was dark, but the air had a strange tint of blue. She knew it was very cold, but didn't feel it against her skin. Her head turned slowly to look at her arm, and saw that it was held down by a strange, pale stone that squeezed her wrist and dug into the sand beneath her. _Sand? _She thought, confused. The same was done to her legs, other arm, and her chest.

She should've been able to get out easily, as it was only stone, but found that it was stuck firmly in place. She looked around again, wondering where she was. After her eyes began to sting, she opened her mouth to take a deep breath. Instead of fresh air, her mouth was flooded with freezing, salty water. She blew it out quickly, panicking. She knew where she was, but couldn't admit it to herself. Alice struggled more against the rocks, but felt that they only scratched her as she pushed against them. With her saved air, she screamed out, but the noise was drowned in the water.

_No, no, no! _She finally realised what was holding her down. They were parts of a vampire. With a sick feeling, she saw fingers and toes attached to the body parts that restrained her. She knew that this stone could kill vampires, meaning that it could probably withstand a vampire's strength as well. Calming herself, she tried to remember how she got here.

_Celeste! _ Of course. But how was she helping if she was at the bottom of the ocean? _I must be in some sort of abyss..._She thought. But where? Alice could be anywhere on the planet, and only Celeste knew where.

As much as she hated it, all she could do was wait – and hope.

* * *

**I actually wrote this quite a while back in the holidays, sorry I didn't upload sooner but I kept putting it off. Wow, that had a lot packed in. Summary: Rosalie, Lucifer, Aro, Caius, and Marcus are all dead...:/ Tragic, right? Sorry if that was a give-away as Marcus didn't actually witness it, but the other two Volturi leaders are very much dead. Bella said goodbye to Charlie, Emmett's back, Alice is suddenly at the bottom of an ocean, and we have a new Aeterna! (Tobias)**

**So press that little review button and leave a comment! ;)**


End file.
